Llámame Draco
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: Draco siempre ha sentido a Hermione como alguien especial, pero tenia prohibido estar cerca de ella, así que encontró la forma de llamar su atencion, mediante insultos, haría que le odiaba. todo menos su indiferencia. ¿podrá ella perdonar?
1. de infancias

"_era media noche, justamente las 00:00, el preciso instante en que un pequeño de cabellos rubio platino ponía sus blancos pies en el suelo, dando un salto desde su cama. Hacía unos segundos que el pequeño Draco Malfoy había cumplido sus 3 años, algo por lo que estaba ansioso. _

_Correteó por los largos pasillos de su mansión dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres, pero vio algo de luz por la rendija de la puerta del despacho de Lucius. Se apresuró todavía más, aupándose para llegar al picaporte, abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa._

_-Draco ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?_

_El pequeño seguía sonriendo, aun viendo la seriedad en el rostro de su padre._

_-me lo plometiste papi, me plometiste una escoba por mi tercer cumpeaños._

_El hombre hizo una mueca._

_-mira Draco, está bien que un Malfoy reclame lo que es suyo, y esa escoba te estará esperando mañana cuando bajes a desayunar, pero ahora que eres más mayor tienes que cambiar algunas cosas – el pequeños asintió sonriente – un Malfoy no sonríe de esa forma chiquillo, es un signo de debilidad, y segundo, te he permitido que me llamaras "papa" o "papi", durante estos años, pero desde ahora me dirás Lucius o padre. ¿Queda entendido?_

_El niño asintió, habiendo barrado ya su preciosa sonrisa de la cara, y ese día empezó a perder el brillo de sus grises y grandes ojos._

_-serás un gran Malfoy…_

_Draco quiso sonreír, pero recordó las palabras de su padre."_

-SLITHERYN CONTINUA CON LA POSESION DE LA QUAFFLE Y… ANOTA OTRO TANTO. HUFFLEPUFF 10 – SLITHERYN 170. PARECE QUE EL PARTIDO ESTA GANADO. PERO QUE ES LO QUE VEO – gritaba el chico que retransmitía el partido – ¿ES ESO LA SNITCH DORADA?

-estaba claro que nos tocaría jugar la final contra Slitheryn, todos los años es lo mismo. – comentaba Harry Potter a su mejor amigo.

-bueno, después de todo, volver a jugar a quidditch sin ninguna preocupación es un alivio. Además, no todos los slitheryn están tan en forma… - comentaba Ron Weasley.

Una castaña coloco uno de sus bucles tras su oreja y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su mano con aire aburrido. No escuchaba a sus amigos. Se dedicaba a observar el partido sin mucho interés, pensando en otras cosas.

Enfocó su vista en Draco Malfoy justo para ver como el buscador del equipo contrario lo derribaba de un golpe y conseguía la snitch dorada.

-HUFFLEPUFF ATRAPA LA SNITCH, PERO DEMASIADO PRONTO, DANDOLE LA VICTORIA A SLITHERYN POR 160 A 170.

Hermione siguió observando a Malfoy, que se levantaba en ese momento del suelo y se sacudía la arena para después dirigirse a paso rápido hacia los vestuarios.

A su alrededor todo eran vítores, pero ella no pudo evitar que su mente vagara tiempo atrás. Cuando en la mansión Malfoy, Draco no quiso reconocerlos, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que eran ellos. También era cierto que el trío dorado le había devuelto el favor salvándolo de azkaban, pero sintió pena por el muchacho, pero más tarde pensaría en ello. En esos momentos sus amigos la arrastraban hacia el castillo de vuelta.

Vio su oportunidad de hablar de ello cuando, ya en la sala común, sus amigos comentaban el mal espectáculo que Malfoy había dado en el partido.

-se le ve distinto. ¿Creen de verdad que estuvo obligado a unirse a los mortifagos?

-no sé si le obligaron o no, pero algo tengo claro. Sea lo que sea Draco Malfoy, no es buena persona – le dijo Ron sin apenas darle importancia al asunto.

Hermione observó a Ron. Ellos dos se habían besado en plena guerra, y ahora que esta había terminado y habían regresado a terminar su ultimo año en hogwarts, él no había vuelto a sacar el tema. ¿Acaso para él fue un error? ¿Un impulso de las circunstancias? Ambos seguían siendo los mejores amigos, pero solo eso, y Hermione no iba a volver a sacar el tema, ya que no estaba del todo segura de sus sentimientos hacía el pelirrojo. Le quería, le quería muchísimo, pero ¿no estaría confundiendo la amistad? Y en tal caso ¿Por qué con Harry no le ocurría? Ahora que realmente tenía toda su vida por delante, sin ningún peligro de muerte, era cuando dudaba de su amor hacia Ron.

Desvió la mirada de su amigo y sacó unos pergaminos de su mochila.

-¿vas a ponerte a hacer la tarea ahora?

-pues sí, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo señoritos, van muy atrasados, este año tenemos los EXTASIS y no podemos perder tiempo…

-alto, alto – le paró Ron – te lo tomas demasiado enserio, creo que nos merecemos un descanso castaña.

Hermione se enfureció, no soportaba que Ron se tomara esas confianzas si en verdad no quería nada con ella.

-mi nombre es Hermione, Ronald Weasley, Her-mi-o-ne ¿queda claro? – dicho esto la chica recogió sus pergaminos y salió de la sala común.

-que mosca le ha picado – preguntó Ron a Harry cuando la muchacha desapareció por el cuadro.

Harry creía tener una ligera idea, pero aun así, se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta para su amigo.

Hermione entró hecha una furia en la biblioteca. No entendía que pasaba con ella. Desde que había acabado la guerra se notaba una persona distinta. Seguía tan responsable y estudiosa como siempre, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, y no lograba averiguar que era. Se sentía triste y sola, y lo peor era que quería seguir así, en soledad hasta que lograra aclarar su mente. Últimamente le molestaba la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos y se odiaba por ello, ya que no tenían la culpa de su estado de ánimo, pero no aguantaba mucho tiempo a su lado. Pronto tenía que huir a un lugar solitario donde recriminarse por su actitud incomprensible.

Cincuenta y dos centímetros de pergamino después, la castaña guardó sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa. Todavía no quería volver, así que se paseo por los estantes absorta con los títulos tan conocidos ya para ella. De pronto algo o alguien chocó con ella, haciéndola caer al suelo llevándose unos cuantos libros tras ella al querer agarrarse.

-oh, lo siento me absorbí con los libros – se disculpo la chica apartándose algunos mechones de la cara.

-culpa mía, Granger, no miraba por donde iba. – la voz hizo que Hermione levantara la mirada para ver a un rubio tendiéndole la mano.

No dudo en cogerla y esta tiró con fuerza de ella hasta levantarla mientras una especie de sacudida eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal.

Draco la miró por última vez, antes de volver a desaparecer por la estantería contigua.

La castaña se agachó y recogió algunos de los libros, mas cuando iba a dejarlos no pudo evitar asomarse por la esquina de la estantería por la que había desaparecido el Slitheryn y observar una espalda que seguía recorriendo libros tocando su lomo con el índice. La muchacha dejó de mirar y apoyó la espalda en la estantería, pensando en la ausencia de insultos ¿se había disculpado? Dejó los libros en su lugar e intentó borrar el cosquilleo de su mano frotándola con su falda.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por ese chico, se hacía tantas preguntas… había sido un mortifago, tenía la marca pero… ¿habia sido por voluntad propia? De ser asi… ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de acabar con Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no los había reconocido hace unos meses cuando fueron capturados y se había arriesgado a mentir? ¿Qué había visto en sus ojos mientras ella era torturada?

Porque sí, cuando Bellatrix torturaba a Hermione, había habido un breve contacto de vista con Draco Malfoy, y en ese momento de baja guardia del chico había podido leer muchas cosas en sus ojos. Miedo, pena, dolor, culpabilidad e… impotencia. Quería pensar que la habría ayudado de no haber estado de manos atadas. Por mucho que se odiaran eran compañeros y se conocían desde hace seis años. Eso era mucho tiempo, incluso para odiarse.

Cogió sus cosas de la mesa que estaba ocupando y salió del lugar, sin volver a mirar a la única persona que seguía en aquel lugar, ya que sabía, no era correcto.

/

Draco Malfoy se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la túnica.

Había sido humillado en publico por un miserable Hufflepuff. No es que le quedara mucha dignidad en esos momentos. No después de su papel en la guerra, pero aun así el seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, quizá solo fuera su sombra en ese momento, pero se recuperaría y Draco regresaría.

Regresaría un Draco a su manera, un Draco sin Malfoy, un Draco hecho y creado por el mismo, con sus propias normas y pensamientos.

Salió de allí a grandes zancadas hacia el vestuario y cuando sus compañeros de equipo entraban a la ducha, él acababa de ponerse su túnica. Todavía con el pelo mojado abandonó el lugar.

Habían ganado, pero se sentía un perdedor. Y no quería un perdedor para su nueva personalidad.

Pensó en regresar a su cuarto, pero en pocos minutos las serpientes se pondrían a festejar y lo que menos quería era estar rodeado de gente. Últimamente se perdía en su soledad, y le encantaba.

El nuevo Draco, solitario… si, le gustaba. Sería una de sus nuevas características.

Caminó lentamente, disfrutando de los vacios pasillos y deleitándose en la creación de su nueva personalidad, pensando qué clase de chico quería ser. Había cosas que no podía cambiar, sabía que era muy egocéntrico, se sentía superior a los demás incluso ahora y desde luego no pensaba ser la amabilidad en persona. Eso no pegaba con él. Podía seguir siendo un cabrón, pero esta vez no sería verdaderamente cruel. Quería seguir siendo el chico malo.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca el silenció lo inundó, y le gustó. Hizo aparecer un pergamino y pensó en adelantar materia.

Inteligente… podría ser otra de sus características, ya que no le faltaba inteligencia y así podía seguir cultivando su superioridad.

Vagó por las estantería buscando un libro concretó para sus ejercicios, y cuando lo vio se lanzó hacia él, empujando a alguien en su intento de alcanzarlo. Pensaba que estaba solo en el lugar.

-oh, lo siento me absorbí con los libros – se disculpo una chica desde el suelo apartándose algunos mechones de la cara. Cuando lo hizo la reconoció.

-culpa mía, Granger, no miraba por donde iba. – le dijo tendiéndole la mano y mirándola a los ojos recordando cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo.

La culpabilidad lo hizo salir de su vista rápidamente. La última vez que la vio a los ojos, estos sufrían, estos pedían clemencia y se cerraban de dolor.

Recordó cómo se sintió en ese momento: cobarde. Siempre lo había sido, un cobarde que reprimía sus sentimientos para dar el placer a su padre.

¿Quería que cobarde fuera una de sus nuevas características? No, definitivamente esa no. La cambiaría por educado, acababa de ser educado con Granger por primera vez en siete años.

Siete años en los que había querido llamar la atención de la chica de la peor manera.

Seguiría reclamando su atención, pero esta vez de forma distinta y libre, sin explicaciones para nadie, su padre ya no estaba.

Persistente definitivamente iba a ser una de sus nuevas cualidades, porque esta vez nada le iba a evitar que retomara lo que había iniciado siete años atrás, una mañana, con una pequeña niña de 11 años, en flouris y blots.

"_unas caricias hicieron despertar a una pequeña niña de caracoles castaños._

_-feliz tercer cumpleaños vida mía – le dijo su madre dándole un beso y un abrazo a su pequeña._

_-mami. Hoy es mi cumple, ¿me llevarás? ¿Me llevarás por fin? – le preguntó emocionada._

_-claro que si tesoro. Ahora vístete Hermione, tu padre está preparándote el desayuno._

_La niña sonrió y se puso la ropa que su madre le había preparado sobre la cama. Cuando bajó las escaleras corrió hacia unos brazos que se mantenían abiertos para ella._

_-¡feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña!_

_-gracias papi._

_Una hora después, los pequeños ojos de Hermione Granger se abrían emocionados ante la inmensidad y la belleza del museo al que tanto deseaba ir._

_Era joven, muy joven, pero su mente ya era grande."_


	2. aquella vez en la libreria

**Hola!**

**Lo primero, espero no defraudaros con el resto de capitulos, ya que aquí vais a ver a un Draco más amable, hasta supongo que en algún momento veremos al antiguo Draco, pero por el resto está intentando cambiar.**

**Todavía no tengo muy clara la historia, tengo algunos capítulos pero no está terminada.**

**Hacedme saber que tal este capitulo, ok?**

**Y gracias por los reviews.**

**Muchos besitoos.**

"_Draco contaba ya con 11 años y recorría el callejón diagón en busca de todo lo necesario para entrar ese nuevo año en Hogwarts._

_En ese momento se encontraba en flouris y blots con su padre, el cual hablaba con el dependiente. El rubio se aburría de escucharlos y sin decir nada a nadie, ya que era un Malfoy y no tenía que dar explicaciones, se esfumó entre las estanterías en busca de algún nuevo libro, porque sí, le encantaban._

_Un chillido de emoción llamó su atención._

_-¡justo lo que quería! – decía una niña de alborotado pelo castaño, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos muy abiertos por la emoción._

_La pequeña sonreía, sonreía como a él no se le estaba permitido hacer, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. "los Malfoys…" decía su padre._

_La niña lo miró y Draco tuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás ante penetrante mirada, pero se contuvo._

_-hola! – la chica se acercó decidida – ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar libros sobre Hogwarts? – preguntó con voz de marisabidilla._

_Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_-yo podría contarte todo sobre Hogwarts – la sonrisa de la castaña le dio más fuerzas para continuar – verás Hogwarts es el colegio mas…_

_-Draco! – le interrumpió su padre con voz severa. Cuando él se acercó el hombre continuó sin importarle que la otra persona que ocupaba el pasillo pudiera oírle – como te atreves a acercarte a semejante porquería. No quiero que te mezcles con sangres sucia, ¡entendido!_

_El rubio se giró para ver de nuevo a la chica castaña, esta ya no sonreía, pero seguía mirándole._

_-claro padre."_

Su padre… todo había sido culpa de su padre. ¿Tan difícil habría sido dejarle hacer su propia vida? Draco había tenido que cargar el peso del apellido de los Malfoy por 18 años. Pero ya no más. Su espalda estaba destrozada de dolor y sus pies no podían más con ese peso.

¿Era posible que un hijo odiara a su propio padre? Lo era. Y Draco lo odiaba con todo su ser. Esperaba que se pudriera para siempre en azkaban.

Era cierto que en un último momento sus padres habían dejado las filas de Voldemort para protegerle a él, pero eso no quitaba que había destrozado su vida, podría haber sido un niño feliz, con amigos y… con infancia. Con una infancia llena de juegos y felicidad. Sin responsabilidades que un niño no tenía por qué llevar.

Draco pensaba en eso mientras entraba al gran comedor y se sentó junto a Theodore a desayunar. Eran muy pocos Slitheryn en su curso, ya que la mayoría estaban cumpliendo condena.

Nott nunca había despertado demasiado interés en Draco, y tampoco había ocurrido lo contrario. Siempre se habían ignorado, pero se respetaban, porque tenían mucho en común, y últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. El poco tiempo que no estaban solos, porque algo que tenían en común era que a ambos les gustaba la soledad, además de que eran hijos de mortifagos. Solo había una diferencia entre ellos, Theo había desafiado a su padre a tiempo y ahora no tenía una marca que ocultar en el brazo.

-te ves horrible Draco.

-gracias Theo.

-te dije que elegías demasiadas asignaturas. No podrás con ello.

-tú tienes las mismas asignaturas que yo.

-cierto – sonrió Theo con superioridad – pero yo soy mucho más inteligente que tu.

-también eres más feo, yo decidí repartirme entre inteligencia y belleza.

Ambos chicos rieron. Así solían ser sus conversaciones. Tonterías, sin ningún sentido y sin ninguna importancia, ya que las pocas veces que habían hablado en serio el tema no había sido muy feliz.

-¿irás a la biblioteca después de las clases? – le preguntó el rubio a su nuevo amigo, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-sabes que yo no voy a la biblioteca. Estudio en mi cuarto.

Draco no entendía como podía hacerlo. En la casa de las serpientes siempre había ruido. Demasiado ruido. A él le era imposible concentrarse, pero Theo no tenía el más mínimo problema para hacerlo.

De pronto miró hacia la puerta. Siempre le pasaba cuando ella entraba, era como una atracción que llamaba a sus ojos cada vez que ella estaba cerca, y daba igual que estuviera haciendo, sus ojos anhelaban su presencia y la buscaban. No sabía cómo encontraban su presencia, pero lo hacían.

Desde que la conoció, su padre le había prohibido acercase a ella. Pero él había encontrado la forma de hacerlo, aunque había sido de la forma más cruel y vil, había logrado llamar su atención durante todos estos años, y así mantenerla a su lado. De la peor manera…

No había conseguido su amor, ni siquiera su amistad, pero había conseguido su odio, y prefería eso a la indiferencia de la chica que le había intrigado y llenado desde ese día en la librería.

Con apenas 11 años recién cumplidos se había dado cuenta de que esa chica, esa castaña, Hermione, iba a ser especial e importante en su vida. Solo que en ese momento no tenía una vida, era solo una marioneta.

-ponte un plato para las babas…

Draco reaccionó al escuchar a su amigo.

-no sé de qué me hablas. – dijo el rubio cogiendo algo de zumo y sirviéndose unas tostadas.

-ya…

Otra de las cualidades de Theo era ser muy observador, y llevaba años viendo las reacciones de Draco cada vez que cierta castaña andaba cerca.

/

-¿Puedo saber que fue aquello que dije para que te enfadaras tanto? Solo era una forma cariñosa de llamarte.

-no Ron. Esa es la forma de llamar a una cualquiera, no a tu mejor amiga.

-¿mejor amigo? ¿Solo eso somos? ¿Mejores amigos?

-¿y qué otra cosa? – soltó la castaña, pero se arrepintió en el momento, ya que no quería oír que eran algo mas, no en ese momento, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Por suerte para ella el pelirrojo se quedó callado ante esa pregunta y Harry decidió intervenir.

-vayamos a desayunar.

Hermione cruzó la entrada tras ellos, parecía su sombra, parecía que les siguiera a todas partes sin que ellos le prestaran atención, y lo peor de todo es que lo provocaba ella misma. Sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

No sabía que había ocurrido ¿Qué había cambiado en ella después de la guerra? ¿Solo está la mantenía unida a ellos?

Se sentó junto a ellos y cuando, 10 minutos después, recibió el profeta, desapareció de allí con la excusa de pasarse por la biblioteca antes de ir a clases.

Pero no fue a la biblioteca. Salió a los terrenos del castillo y paseo por el césped. Pronto se quitó los zapatos para notar la hierba bajo sus pies, era algo que la relajaba. Cuando llegó a su roca favorita tiro su mochila cerca y se sentó a observar el lago.

"debes cambiar" se dijo "ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que sea que te ocurra, no deben darse cuenta"

Se le pasó el tiempo volando cuando escucho la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Se colocó rápidamente los zapatos y corrió hacia el castillo, justo en la entrada, el impacto con alguien la hizo caer al suelo.

-vaya granger, parece que estas destinada a arrastrarte a mis pies – el chico lo había dicho como una gracia, pero la castaña no lo interpretó así.

-como la sangre sucia que soy ¿no?

Draco ensombreció la mirada al escucharla.

-no quise decir eso… - se excusó el rubio.

-y eso es lo extraño – le contestó la castaña entrecerrando los ojos con duda.

Como toda respuesta Draco le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y esta la aceptó por segunda vez.

-déjame compensarte, te invito a un café en la próxima salida a Hosmeade – "decidido" sería otra de sus nuevas características.

-por supuesto que no – se indignó Hermione y salió de allí a toda prisa.

Bueno, no todo iba a ser coser y cantar después de tantos años… pero no se rendiría, no el nuevo Draco.

/

-se porque se comporta así, Harry.

-¿a qué te refieres Ron?

-a Hermione por supuesto. Últimamente se aleja de nosotros y es por mi culpa. –Ron tragó saliva y los colores empezaron a subirle – la bese Harry, la bese y deje ahí la cosa, ella está esperando que dé un paso más.

-y ¿Por qué no lo haces? Pensé que ella te gustaba.

-lo haré – el pelirrojo bajó la vista – es lo que todos esperan – dijo mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

"_la señora Granger dejo la carta encima de la mesa._

_-cariño, debe ser algún tipo de broma, la magia no existe._

_-pero mama – replicó Hermione – por que no iba a existir la magia, eso explicaría muchas de las cosas extrañas que me llevan pasando tiempo atrás. Además, la carta dice que si es necesario, el director se presentara para demostrarnos que es cierto._

_El padre de Hermione que hasta ahora había permanecido aparte y pensativo se unió a la conversación._

_-no dejaras tus estudios ahora que has conseguido tanto para ir a hacer magia. ¿Qué harás después? ¿Vivir en un circo?_

_A hermione le dolieron las palabras de su padre. Esa era la primera vez que no estaban de acuerdo en algo._

_-siento que es lo que debo hacer. Siempre he sentido que no pertenecía a este mundo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de formar parte de algo nuevo, algo que se que será bueno para mí. Tengo la oportunidad de formar parte de mi propio mundo._

_-mi vida, tu eres nuestro mundo – dijo al fin su madre._

_-te apoyaremos en lo que decidas – terminó su padre haciendo que la castaña volviera a sonreír a sus padres. Feliz."_


	3. la torre de astronomía

**Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

**Aquí vamos a tener bastante más de hermione y Draco, pero no os emocionéis.**

**Tengo que decir qué vais a ver a un Draco cambiado, pero no os preocupéis, habrá situaciones en las que podremos ver el viejo Malfoy, no quiero crear un personaje completamente distinto, si no, no sería Draco ¿no?**

**Pensar que es un Draco después de la guerra y sin su padre, pero sigue siendo él, arrogante, bruto y superior.**

**Besitos y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

"_-damas y caballeros, que momento tan extraordinario. Cuando el joven Harry entró en flouris y blotts esta mañana para comprar mi extraordinaria autobiografía mi libro el encantador, que casualmente hoy cumple su vigésimo séptima semana liderando la lista de los más vendidos del diario el profeta, no tenía ni idea que de aquí saldría con una colección de mis obras completas. Y gratis._

_Draco se encontraba en el piso de arriba de la librería observando la escena que estaba dando Harry Potter. O eso le habría parecido a cualquiera, pero en realidad no podía apartar los ojos de cierta castaña que suspiraba mirando al hombre que agarraba por el hombro al niño que vivió._

_Cuando vio que iba a irse fuera del lugar no pudo perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella después de todo el verano. Arrancó la página del libro que estaba leyendo, ya que era demasiado interesante para dejarlo, y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a fastidiar._

_-te habrá encantado eh Potter. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería evitas ser el protagonista - ¿celos? Si. Pero no hacia Harry, sino hacia el hombre que la había hecho suspirar a ella segundos antes._

_-déjalo en paz – le susurró ácidamente Ginny._

_-vaya Potter, veo que tienes novia…_

_-eh, Draco – intervino el padre de este – se mas amable. El señor Potter. Lucius Malfoy – dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano falsamente. – Al fin nos conocemos – le atrajo hacia sí y observo su cicatriz apartando el pelo con su bastón – tu cicatriz es una leyenda, al igual que aquel que te la hizo…_

_-Voldemort mató a mis padres – replico el moreno._

_En ese momento llegó Hermione y se colocó con ellos. Draco se puso nervioso a la vez que enfurecido ¿Por qué había tardado tanto? Es que no podía despegar los ojos de ese viejo farsante presumido. Y para él, ni una sola mirada…_

_-has pronunciado su nombre. Eres muy valiente. O muy insensato – dijo el hombre sonriendo sádicamente._

_-temer un nombre solo incremente el temor de lo nombrado._

_Si, esa era Hermione. Su Hermione como él la llamaba internamente en sus pensamientos. Descarada, sin miedo a enfrentarse y proteger a los suyos. Toda una leona. Había olvidado como era de verdad durante ese largo verano._

_-y tú debes de ser… la señorita Granger – dijo el hombre cuestionando a su hijo con la mirada, que alcanzó a asentir sin que se le notara el nerviosismo – Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti… - el rubio intento que no se le notaran los colores que habían acudido a él al escuchar a su padre – y de tus padres… muggles ¿verdad? _

_El muchacho no podía desviar la vista de la mirada desafiante de la chica. No se dejaba amedrentar ante las palabras de su padre y en ese momento Draco supo que la necesitaba, y que la iba a necesitar siempre. Por eso la mantendría cerca de él para siempre. _

_Llevaría su odio siempre consigo."_

¿Es que estaban destinados a encontrarse entre libros?

Allí volvía a estar ella. Entre libros, pergaminos y plumas. Con el pelo mas alborotado que nunca de los nervios. Solo llevaban un mes de clases y parecía que a la chica el castillo se le echaba encima. ¿Por qué se tenía que tomar los estudios tan a pecho?

-sabes, necesitas un descanso – hacia una semana desde el último incidente, y pensó que era tiempo suficiente para que la chica se calmara.

-a ti que te importa – dijo dejando la pluma de golpe sobre el pergamino y mirándole.

-tranquila leona – dijo el rubio sonriendo. Pero esto pareció enfurecer más a la chica.

-lárgate Malfoy.

En lugar de eso, el muchacho rodeo la mesa y se puso tras ella, echando un vistazo a sus pergaminos.

-¿astronomía?

-si Malfoy. A pesar de lo que digas, no soy una sabelotodo, como ves.

Draco vio la oportunidad de ganar algunos puntos con la castaña.

-te ayudaré. Se trata de la constelación "ballena azul" ¿verdad? a las 00:00 en la torre de astronomía.

-de eso nada Malfoy, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

-nos vemos allí, no me hagas esperar.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Encima descarado", pensó la chica. Quien se creía para venir haciéndose el amable después de todos esos años. ¿Acaso quiere calmar su conciencia porque ella lo salvó de azkaban? Si solo era eso, no iba a darle el gusto.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue directa a su habitación.

Una vez allí se sentó en la cama. Desde luego no iba a ir a esa cita con Malfoy. ¡Vaya, ni pensarlo! ¿Quien se creía que era?

Se levanto nerviosamente y se metió en el baño, cogió un cepillo del cajón y se puso delante del espejo a cepillarse el pelo furiosamente.

No era nadie, nadie para pasarse seis años insultándola y ahora, así por que si, se mostrara amable con ella cuando nunca lo había hecho.

"error" le gritó su mente. Si lo había hecho. Una vez, hace muchos años…

Hermione dejó de cepillarse y se sentó en la taza del wáter.

Cuando iba a entrar a Hogwarts y buscaba cualquier tipo de información sobre el colegio, recordó a un pequeño niño rubio platino que había estado dispuesto a contarle todo cuanto sabia del lugar, hasta que alguien se lo prohibió.

Es más fácil olvidar los buenos momentos que los malos. Pues de él solo recordaba insultos, habiendo llegado a enterrar en su mente ese pequeño y único recuerdo bueno.

¿Y que había cambiado? ¿Que la guerra había terminado? ¿Que el hombre que le provocaba tantas ataduras estaba el prisión? Eran motivos suficientes para cambiar, o para volver a ser…

Está bien. Por esa noche iría. Como una prueba. Pero seguía pensando que ese rubio era un cobarde, por esperar a plantarle cara a su padre cuando este ya no podía hacer nada.

Pero en fin. Le daría una oportunidad. Y de paso saldría de esa rutina que odiaba tanto. De esas personas con las que ya no soportaba estar.

Pues ya sabía por qué huía de sus dos mejores amigos. No estaba preparada para quedarse a solas con Ron…

/

Draco ingresó como un huracán en su habitación y se lanzó a por pluma y pergamino.

"madre ¿Recuerdas el libro: constelaciones desconocidas. Una galaxia maravillosa. De Rodolphus pigmeno?

Sé que es una reliquia, que es prácticamente único y que tiene un gran valor económico, se lo que vas a decirme pero lo necesito urgentemente en este momento. Te ruego que me lo envíes.

Lo cuidaré bien. Lo prometo.

Te quiere. DRACO"

Llamó a su águila y le puso el pergamino enrollado en su pata.

-date prisa. Y no dejes de picotearle hasta que te entregue un libro. Sin pasarse claro – dicho esto le dio un empujón hacia arriba para que el animal tomara impulso.

Tenía poco tiempo, apenas unas horas para aprender todo sobre esa constelación si es que quería impresionarla. Eso en el caso de que se presentara. Si no, todo el trabajo habría sido para nada.

-¿a qué viene tanto nerviosismo?

Draco dio un respingo. Había entrado tan deprisa que no había notado la presencia de su compañero de cuarto.

-nada que te incumba Theo.

-por lo que veo quieres superarme en el trabajo de astronomía. – ahora que lo recordaba, no solo Hermione tenía ese trabajo, también él tenía que hacerlo. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Se encantaba a sí mismo, su nuevo yo.

-como te atreves a leer por encima de mi hombro, podría ser privado ¿sabes? – dijo el rubio enfadado.

-vamos, estabas tan absorto que ni siquiera te has enterado de que estaba detrás de ti. Además, se que no tienes secretos para mi cariño…

-oh vamos Theo, no empieces con tu pluma gay, que se perfectamente de tus gustos de lunático.

-luna no está loca, es perfecta – dijo Theo sin pizca de vergüenza por que su amigo supiera de su secreto – y voy por mejor camino con ella que tú con tu castaña.

-¡que mierda sabes tú! - dijo el rubio mas enojado que antes con su amigo. ¿Acaso era tan transparente? – voy a ducharme. – dijo abriendo su armario.

-ducha a las 10 de la noche y no estás sacando tu pijama ¿me he perdido algo?

-¿Por qué no me olvidas? – cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo mientras su amigo reía con fuerza.

/

Hermione no se había molestado en quitarse el uniforme ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No tenía una cita, seguía dentro del colegio y solo iba a hacer una tarea con un compañero. Un compañero nada usual eso sí. Se hizo una coleta con las manos y bajo a la sala común.

No esperó que sus amigos siguieran despiertos a esa hora. Eran casi las 12.

-hola chicos. ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan tarde?

-ya íbamos a acostarnos, ¿y tú? – Le pregunto Harry – estas desaparecida últimamente.

-si bueno, ya sabéis como me tomo los estudios. No he parado. Me voy a hacer una ronda rápida y regreso.

-Hermione – le dijo Ron levantándose - ¿podemos hablar?

-como no Ron, mañana ¿sí? Hasta luego chicos.

Una vez fuera del retrato la chica respiró como si acabara de correr una maratón. Ahí estaba el momento que tanto anhelaba y ¿temía?

¿Por qué hace unos meses tenía tan claros sus sentimientos y ahora no sabía nada? Muchas veces el pensar que no tienes tiempo te hace adelantarte a los acontecimientos, y ella no sabía que iba a pasar en la guerra. En ese aspecto todo era más fácil entonces.

Caminó escaleras arriba intentando despejar su mente. No se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que Draco podría estar tendiéndole una trampa o riéndose de ella, pero no se atrevería a molestar a una sangre sucia en mucho tiempo, no si no quería que el ministerio se le echara encima.

Por otro lado, dejaron un inicio de amistad muchos años atrás, este fue interrumpido, pero ¿Por qué no seguirlo ahora? No había nadie para impedirlo. Nadie más que él mismo.

Cuando llegó a la torre más alta, la de astronomía, encontró a un rubio mirando por la barandilla al infinito, un telescopio cerca de él y en el suelo una manta.

-pensé que habías dicho que no pensabas venir.

-es aquí donde traes a tus ligues ¿Malfoy?

El chico se giró y la enfrentó.

-no solía ser muy romántico, Granger, prefería ir directamente al grano, ya sabes, me bastaba con su habitación o la mía.

Había decidido tiempo atrás que "descarado no estaría mal para su nueva personalidad. Pues así se sentía que era.

Hermione puso mala cara. No quería detalles de la vida privada de su acompañante.

-hablas en pasado.

-así es – dijo el chico echando un vistazo por el telescopio – estoy… reformándome, creándome de nuevo. ¿Es esta tu constelación?

Hermione se acercó al telescopio que le dejaba el chico y echó un vistazo.

-¡lo es! – llevo noches intentando encontrarla.

-reconozco que me ha costado hacerlo. – Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer pergaminos y plumas - ¿manos a la obra?

Durante los 20 minutos que siguieron se dedicaron a dibujar la constelación en su pergamino, acompañado de algunos comentarios, ingeniosos cabe decir, por parte de ambos, algunos chichones al ir a mirar a la vez por el telescopio y, aunque suene raro, algunas risas.

-La ballena azul es una gran y bella galaxia espiral a tan sólo unos 30 millones de años luz de distancia.

-¿tan solo? – rió la castaña, tumbada junto a él en la manta, observando el firmamento

El continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Esta galaxia ligeramente distorsionada en forma de cuña debe su nombre a la galaxia Ballena. Las oscuras nubes de polvo interestelar de la Ballena y los brillantes y jóvenes cúmulos de estrellas azules protagonizan una gran panorámica de color. No sólo parece similar a la banda de nuestra Galaxia Vía Láctea , sino que su tamaño es bastante similar a los de la Vía Láctea también. La galaxia es también conocida por tener un halo de expulsión de resplandeciente y caliente gas en rayos X. La Galaxia de la Ballena se expande unos 140.000 años luz y…

Draco hablo largo y tendido sobre el tema, mientras Hermione tomaba nota mental de todo en su cabeza.

No solo hablaron de astronomía. Con Draco era fácil hablar sobre cualquier tema. Era inteligente, eso se notaba, y no pudo evitar compararlo con sus amigos, cuya única conversación giraba en torno al quidditch. El rubio tenia respuesta para todo y podía discutir sobre un mismo tema por horas. Y cuando digo por horas, era por horas.

¿Qué tal si les digo que a Draco y a Hermione les sorprendió el sol por el horizonte?

Increíble ¿verdad?

Pues así paso.

Gracias a Dios que ese día no tenían clase. Pero ella todavía tenía algo que hacer. Una conversación que había prometido hacia horas a cierto pelirrojo.

"_hermione repasaba herbología con Ron. _

_Se encontraban en su segundo curso y estudiaban en las gradas del campo de quidditch mientras esperaban que saliera Harry para verle entrenar._

_-¿Qué haceis aquí Flint? – preguntó Oliver al capitán del equipo de Slitheryn._

_-entrenar a quidditch, tranqui Wood, tengo permiso – le entregó un pergamino de Snape donde efectivamente, les daba su permiso._

_-oh oh, me huelo a problemas – le dijo Ron a Hermione y ambos se dirigieron al grupo de jugadores de ambas casas._

_-¿tenéis nuevo buscador? ¿Quién?_

_Draco estaba serio, no esperaba encontrarla a ella presente en ese momento, pero pronto cambió su seriedad por una sonrisa arrogante._

_-¿Malfoy? – dijo Harry sorprendido_

_-y no es la única novedad – le contesto el rubio haciendo ver su escoba._

_-son las nuevas nimbus 2001 ¿de dónde las habéis sacado? – preguntó Ron asombrado._

_-a diferencia de otros, mi padre si puede permitirse lo mejor – dijo con superioridad._

_-al menos en Griffindor nadie ha pagado su ingreso. Han entrado por su talento._

_No. ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir ella? Delante de todas esas serpientes no podía dejar ese comentario ahí._

_-nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia._

_Esas palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella, podría jurarlo, y más al ver la mirada que a ella se le quedo._

_Hermione se sintió terriblemente triste. Sabía que ese era el peor insulto que le podía soltar y lo peor de todo, la hacía sentirse inferior, algo contra lo que luchaba continuamente._

_-vas a pagar por eso Malfoy – dijo Ron intentando proteger a su amiga – ¡tragababosas!_

_Pero todo salió al revés._

_Aun así Hermione le estuvo muy agradecida por eso a su amigo, y siempre lo recordaría como la primera vez que Ron la defendió, la primera de muchas que vendrían."_


	4. me gusta Hermione Granger

Bueno, en este capi no hay mucho Draco Hermione, pero solo estamos al principio de la historia.

Es más, creo que después de esto vais a querer matarme por lo que he hecho, pero así es mucho más interesante jeje.

Muchos besoos y espero que os guste.

chaoo y gracias por los reviews, nos leemos.

"_-¿alguien ha visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville ha perdido uno._

_Los dos chicos que ocupaban el compartimento negaron con la cabeza._

_-tú eres Harry Potter. Encantada, soy Hermione Granger, y tu eres… - dijo la chica castaña mirando al pelirrojo que ocupaba el asiento de enfrente._

_-Ron Weasley…_

_Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron, que se hablaron, que sin buscarlo el destino los busco a los tres. Se encontraron y nunca más se separaron."_

Eran las 05:30 cuando Hermione llegaba a su sala común acompañada de Draco Malfoy, que se había empeñado en hacerlo, aunque ella le había asegurado que no le hacía ninguna falta.

-¿Qué es eso de que te estás reformando? – preguntó Hermione con la confianza que le procuraba una noche entera hablando con el chico.

-en el pasado fui un capullo, no tenía buenas influencias… Me porte como un completo idiota contigo, y ahora quiero compensarte.

-¿vas a compensar a todas las personas que heriste en el pasado? Creo que necesitaras años… - le dijo la chica entre divertida e incrédula.

-no. Solo a ti.

A Hermione le subió un cosquilleo hasta la nuca, los colores acudieron a sus mejillas y unas cuantas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago antes las cuatro simples palabras de el rubio.

Se enfado con ella misma y por ello contesto un poco mas borde de lo que habría pretendido.

-si solo quieres acercarte a mí para calmar tu conciencia, creo que esto no…

-no es eso, Granger. Nos vemos pronto.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino dejando a una castaña desconcertada. Muy desconcertada. No había sacado nada en claro de la última conversación. Tendría que pensar en ello. Pero más tarde, después de unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Cuando despertó ya era medio día, así que bajo a la sala común a ver si estaban sus amigos para ir a comer, si no, estarían ya en el gran comedor.

Efectivamente la esperaban, pero solo uno de ellos.

-¿desde cuándo Hermione Granger duerme hasta medio día? – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Con solo sonreírle el pelirrojo había eliminado los nervios que la chica había acumulado al verle esperándola.

-ni me di cuenta, parece que estaba cansada – medio mintió la castaña. Por mucho que Malfoy fuera a cambiar no era momento de decir que había estado con él, y menos que habían pasado la noche juntos. – ¿bajamos a comer?

-sí, pero no al Gran comedor, te voy a invitar a comer a Hosmeade – dijo el pelirrojo sin que los nervios se le notaran en la voz, pero sin poder evitar que lo hiciera en sus orejas que se pusieron rojas.

Hermione no le pregunto a que se debía, porque creía saber la respuesta, simplemente aceptó y ambos cogieron un carruaje tirado por thestrals hacia Hosmeade.

Ron había elegido un restaurante intimo y acogedor, lo prefería a que la hubiera llevado a cualquier lugar pastelón como hacían algunas parejas (pensó en Cho y Harry).

Durante el trayecto habían hablado de todo y de nada, habían recordado, se habían reído y lo mejor de todo, ambos se habían sentido a gusto y tranquilos, como meses atrás.

Hermione volvió a notar un pequeño cosquilleo en su tripa cuando él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a sentarse, un cosquilleo que hacía mucho no sentía cuando la tocaba. También podría ser porque no le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahora, después de estar un rato a solas con él, no entendía su comportamiento de estos meses.

Era él, siempre había sido él. Siempre habían estado juntos, se habían apoyado, él siempre la había protegido, antes y durante la guerra y estaba segura de que si hubiera sido necesario habría dado su vida por ella, al igual que Hermione haría por él.

-Hermione, primero quería pedirte disculpas si he hecho algo que te haya herido durante estos meses.

-claro que no has hecho nada Ron. – ahora se sentía más culpable por haberle estado rehuyendo.

Ron sonrió y en ese momento les sirvieron la comida.

-lo siento, no puedo permitirme más – dijo el chico apenado al ver el plato, el único que comerían junto con el postre.

-es perfecto Ron, no quiero nada más. Tu compañía me basta. – la chica se sonrojó al descubrirse diciendo eso, al igual que su acompañante, aunque este comentario hizo que Ron se sintiera mucho más seguro.

Fue en el postre cuando el joven Weasley se armó de valor para hablar a la castaña.

-¿recuerdas el día en que atacaron Hogwarts? ¿El día de la guerra final? – la chica solo asintió sabiendo a que se refería. Ron continuó, se había aprendido lo que iba a decirle, y no precisamente porque fueran palabras que le salieran fácilmente, si no porque sabía, o creía que era lo que ella quería escuchar. – fue sincero Hermione, quiero estar contigo, me gustaría que empezáramos una vida juntos.

A Hermione la palabra "vida" le pareció enorme, pero sonrió. No estaba segura al cien por cien de estar enamorada, pero le quería y no quería hacerle daño.

-me encantaría. – respondió sonriendo.

Se cogieron de la mano por encima de la mesa y se miraron. Parecía que ambos se habían quitado un gran peso de encima. El pelirrojo pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar. Pasearon de la mano hasta la casa de los gritos, y allí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se besaron.

Realmente a ninguno de los dos les supo como el primero. Aquel estaba lleno de pasión, de necesidad y de miedo a perderse. Este sabía a años de amistad. Nada más.

Pensaron que con el tiempo todo iría surgiendo. Siendo más fácil. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Por la noche, volvieron al castillo, contando la buena nueva a sus amigos que se alegraron, aunque como alguno comento "lo esperábamos"

Todos lo hacían.

/

Draco entro en su habitación lo mas sigilosamente que pudo. No quería que Theo se diera cuenta de la hora que regresaba. Se sentó en la cama y se quito la camisa, sonriendo al recordar las horas anteriores.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa boba? – su compañero de habitación ya se encontraba sentado en su cama mirándole. Se había estado haciendo el dormido para pillarle, el muy…

-no sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo el rubio desperezándose como si acabara de despertarse en ese momento.

-no cuela – dijo el otro levantando las cejas.

Draco suspiró.

-mira ya no me importa, no tengo a nadie a quien dar explicaciones, así que lo diré abiertamente. Me gusta Hermione Granger. Siempre me ha gustado y ahora estoy utilizando mi última oportunidad.

-vaya – le contestó Theo con aire aburrido – creí que ibas a contarme algo nuevo – dijo acostándose de nuevo. Ese chico le hacía perder los nervios. -un momento ¿pasaste la noche con ella?

-sí. – dijo el rubio sonriendo sinceramente, ahora, ya no lo tenia prohibido.

-Draco, hasta yo se que Granger no es de esas, pero lo que no entiendo es como ella aceptó, ¿pero qué hiciste Draco? – se alarmó su amigo.

-no te alarmes Theo, pasamos toda la noche hablando.

El castaño sonrió.

-sabes, no lo vas a tener fácil, pero espero que consigas lo que te propones. Te lo mereces. Siempre lo he sabido, no disimulas demasiado bien.

-pues nadie más se ha dado cuenta.

-no son muy inteligentes en este colegio. Yo soy el mejor, ya lo sabes.

-bueno – dijo el rubio acabándose de poner el pijama – si me lo permites, voy a dormir.

-está bien – dijo este volviendo a meterse en la cama – no babees la cama.

Draco no contestó. Cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando que por una vez en la vida, todo le estaba saliendo bien, ella había confiado en él. Se habían pasado la noche hablando, sin preocuparse por nada ni por lo que habían sido. No la conocía, sabía de ella lo que podía observar día tras día en las clases. Pero después de esa noche sabía que no había estado equivocado, que era una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, delicada y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Era muy sensible, pero a la vez inmensamente fuerte, y haberle sacado unos colores había sido suficiente para él por el momento.

Durmió plácidamente, sin saber que horas después el castillo de arena que había construido sería pisoteado y derrumbado.

"_- Draco, estos son Crabbe y Goyle – hizo las presentaciones Lucius después de buscar entre las antiguas familias a los dos más brutos y tontos que ingresarían ese año – irán contigo a Hogwarts, seguro que os llevaréis muy bien._

_Después de dejarlos solos, alegando que tenia cosas que tratar con los padres de estos, Draco pasó las dos horas más aburridas de su vida._

_Esos dos chicos eran estúpidos, no tenían nada en la sesera y parecía que ni siquiera hablaran el mismo idioma. Sus únicas respuestas parecían gruñidos y risas idiotas._

_Fue probándolos y los muy imbéciles resultaron hacer todo, cualquier cosa que les dijera._

_Cuando, ya desesperado les pidió que rodaran por la alfombra y estos lo hicieron, no le quedó duda de que esos muchachos eran idiotas._

_Cuando por fin se marcharon, Lucius cuestiono a su hijo._

_-¿Qué te parecieron?_

_-¿de dónde los sacaste? ¿Del zoo? No pienso volver a acercarme a ellos._

_-que tonterías dices chico, guardaran tu espalda en Hogwarts._

_-no necesito nada de eso, sabré arreglármelas solo._

_-todo príncipe necesita sus súbditos – le explicó su padre, pero el rubio no pensaba ceder._

_-ni lo sueñes. Seré el hazme reír._

_-cuando vas a aprender a obedecerme sin más – dijo el hombre cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba el chico – esos dos chicos te seguirán a donde quiera que vayas y tu no vas a poner objeciones ¿queda claro?_

_-sí, padre – dijo el chico resignado."_


	5. última oportunidad

"_no podía mas, su sexto año estaba siendo horrible. Tenía una misión que no quería cumplir y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacerlo._

_Por más que lo intentara fallaba, fallaba una y otra vez y sabía que "paciente" no era una de las cualidades de su ahora señor._

_Tenía un amo ¿acaso era un perro? En eso lo había convertido su padre. De que le servía tener poder y tener un apellido si lo trataban tal cual un elfo doméstico. Nada podía hacer por su propia cuenta. Solo seguir ordenes y hacerlo bien si no quería morir._

_Escuchó un sollozo, un sollozo inconfundible, pues él mismo lo había provocado más de una vez._

_Se asomó por la esquina y ahí estaba su Hermione, llorando. Llevaba todo el curso sin molestarla. No podía haber provocado él su llanto como solía pasar. _

_Pensó en olvidarlo todo, aunque fuera un momento e ir con ella. Preguntarle que le ocurría, después ya buscaría como salir de eso, como volver a humillarla para que no se hiciese ideas equivocadas. Pero en ese momento ya nada le importaba. Necesitaba un descanso en su vida._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando Harry Potter apareció tras la espalda de la chica, sentándose a su lado._

_Lo odió, lo odió como a nadie, hasta que apareció la comadreja con una chica y Hermione le lanzó unos pájaros a la cabeza. Entonces entendió todo y tuvo que apretar la varita en su bolsillo. Si había sentido odio por Harry, lo de Weasley era un deseo de muerte._

_Draco Malfoy se encerró en su dolor al saber los sentimientos de la castaña y ese día, consiguió su plan con éxito._

_Quería ya olvidar todo."_

Draco Malfoy despertó pasada la hora de comer.

Su compañero de cuarto ya no se encontraba allí.

Se asomó por la ventana de su torre hacía los jardines. Era un día precioso ¿la encontraría allí? ¿Quizá en la biblioteca? Estaba deseoso de volver a acercarse a ella y comprobar que no había sido todo un sueño. Que ella le estaba aceptando a él. A su enemigo por años. Sabía que todavía no había nada ganado, pero al menos había logrado que ella supiera que estaba ahí y que no era el mismo. Que por su parte no iban a haber más peleas y humillaciones. El resto vendría con el tiempo.

Solo tenía que cuidar el no cometer ningún error ahora.

Bajó al comedor a tiempo para los postres. No encontró a su amigo, así que comió solo. Miró hacia la mesa de ravenclaw y no vio a Lunática. ¿Estarían juntos? Theo no perdía ocasión…

Los había visto charlando alguna vez por los jardines. No entendía que podía ver el castaño en ese pelo rubio desaliñado y esos ojos saltones. Luna era una chica muy rara. Pero su Hermione era amiga de esta, así que algo especial debía tener.

Salió de los últimos del comedor y marchó a la biblioteca a probar suerte. Ya echaba de menos su voz, sus comentarios ingeniosos, la velocidad con la que hablaba cuando el tema era de su interés, el movimiento de sus labios. Esa chica le hacía estar atento a ella aunque no quisiera, si no lo hacía podía perder muy rápido el hilo de la conversación.

Había descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común. Asignaturas favoritas, postres, autores…

Recorrió las estanterías, pero no había nadie allí. Era normal un domingo y con el buen día que hacia fuera. Fue a probar suerte en los jardines. Ya había intentado localizarla desde la ventana de su habitación, pero podría estar en la parte de atrás o en algún ángulo que no fuera visible desde allí.

Ni jardines, ni lago, ni campo de quidditch, ni invernaderos, ni cabaña de Hagrid…

No estaba.

No se resignó y se sentó en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada. Tarde o temprano saldría o entraría, y él estaría ahí por casualidad. Se saludarían y posiblemente intercambiarían algún comentario. Él le propondría dar un paseo y, ¡otro punto más!

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Seguía manteniéndose en forma después de todo, pero… había hecho planes demasiado pronto y sí, la vio aparecer. Se dignó a aparecer cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer. Y no iba sola…

Iba con Weasley e iban cogidos de la mano. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Siempre iban juntos, si, eran amigos, pero ¿de la mano? Que quería decir eso.

Ella pasó con él por su lado, le dirigió una mirada, pero no le saludó. ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de él? ¿Se avergonzaba de llevarse bien con Draco Malfoy?

Está bien.

Si se avergonzaba, no le impondría más su presencia.

En la cena confirmó sus sospechas cuando la comadreja atrapaba los labios de su Hermione. Y le dolió.

/

Volvía de Hosmeade, iban cogidos de la mano. Ya atravesaban los terrenos cuando a lo lejos vislumbraron a alguien, alguien inconfundible por su cabello platino y su pose aristocrática.

Le habría gustado saludarle cuando pasó por su lado. Pero eso traería muchas preguntas por parte de Ron, y no quería dar explicaciones.

Le miró a los ojos y vio furia. Eso la asusto un poco. La noche anterior sus ojos parecían dos estrellas más del firmamento, y ahora no soportaba verlos. Pero bueno, ella ya tenía bastante con su vida y no iba a estar aguantando cambios de humor de un chico que le había hecho muy difícil la existencia.

Se fue pronto a dormir después de cenar. Llevándose un beso más de su ahora novio. Pensaba que el día en que Ron y ella salieran juntos, su felicidad se desbordaría, no podría dejar de sonreír e incluso se había imaginado bailando como una tonta por su habitación mientras sonreía como una boba. Pero solo quería dormir. Como otro día cualquiera.

Al día siguiente vio a Malfoy en sus clases, ya que ambos tenían todas las asignaturas y se veían en todo momento. Le sonrió un par de veces, pero él solo apartaba la vista de ella, como ofendido.

¿Habría hecho algo la otra noche que le hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto a compensarla por todos esos años? A ella le pareció todo perfecto, y la despedida para ella fue increíble. Todavía podía notar las mariposas cuando él le dijo que solo a ella la compensaría.

Pensaba sobre ello en clase de runas cuando echó una ojeada unos pupitres atrás. Él la miraba, pero desvió la mirada en cuanto sus ojos chocaron.

Se sentía culpable y no sabía por qué. Lo que si sabía era que no tenía por qué sentirse así. El solo quería calmar su conciencia con ella, y al parecer, una noche le había parecido suficiente.

Y así se lo hizo saber una tarde en la biblioteca.

Estaban sentados cada uno en una mesa, haciendo la tarea y estudiando, como muchas tardes llevaban haciendo. Pero hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia de Hermione. Se levantó y se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Ya tranquilizaste tu conciencia? – dijo la castaña apoyando ambas manos en su mesa, frente a él, con furia.

-¿Qué te pica Granger? – volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a fastidiarlo con ella.

Acaso había pretendido que lo eligiera a él, a quien la había humillado por años, antes que al que había estado a su lado, la había apoyado y protegido.

Cuando quiso disculparse la chica salió de allí enfurecida. Había tardado demasiado en reaccionar y ella se había cansado. Acababa de perder todo lo que había ganado la otra noche. Además, se lo tenía merecido. Cada vez que los veía de la mano, que se abrazaban o se besaban, Draco recibía todo el dolor que le había causado por años a su Hermione.

Más tarde, en su cuarto, su amigo le daba un consejo.

-confórmate con ser su amigo, después de todo lo que ha pasado esa chica, no pretendas ser algo más.

Esa noche Hermione dejo pasar a un águila a su cuarto, recogiendo un pergamino de su patita:

"_ese café en Hosmeade sigue en pie._

_Te espero el jueves a las 19:00 en la estatua de la bruja tuerta._

_Espero verte._

_Draco"_

Hermione arrugo el papel.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tío? – dijo para sí misma.

No merecía que volviera a caer en sus juegos, además de que ahora estaba Ron. Aunque por otra parte echaba de menos hablar con alguien como lo había hecho con él.

Hermione estaba confundida. Había algo que le impulsaba y le decía que fuera con él, y otra parte que le decía que si iba su vida se complicaría.

Ir con él, además, era romper las normas, ya que no podían salir a Hosmeade entre semana.

Decidió no pensar. Decidiría durante el día siguiente. Ahora iría a dormir. Todo era demasiado extraño para ella. Le gustaría desaparecer por una temporada para poner en orden sus ideas.

/

-no irá, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-lo sé Theo, pero no quiero pensar que todo está perdido. Ron Weasley no puede compararse conmigo y no voy a entregársela sin luchar.

-viva el ego – rió su amigo. – si sigues cometiendo más errores ella no regresará.

-si me da esta oportunidad ten por seguro que no la desaprovechare – "quiero hacerla feliz, se que ahora no es feliz" se dijo a sí mismo.

Draco quería compensarla, hacerla olvidar y darle todo, todo lo que tenia, que era mucho. Pues lo había estado guardando por años, nunca, jamás había expresado su amor por nadie y todo eso estaba guardado, esperando que ella lo aceptara.

El jueves, a las 18:45 Draco cruzaba su sala común. Vestía elegantemente, todo de negro, el cabello algo mojado con algunos mechones tapándole los ojos. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, se sentía nervioso. Sabía que su aparición decidiría si tenía una oportunidad o la había perdido ya por siempre.

Por suerte, diez minutos después, Hermione Granger aparecía por el pasillo, más hermosa que nunca.

"_Hermione caminaba con Harry hacia sus clases. Ya apenas veía a Ron, pues se las pasaba besuqueándose con Lavender._

_Era tonta, ella creía que le gustaba el pelirrojo, alguna vez lo había visto celoso, como cuando llego Krum al colegio. Alguna vez habían tenido momentos especiales y ahora…_

_Nada significaba para él._

_La había sustituido fácilmente y parecía que ni siquiera la recordaba como amiga, no parecía echarle de menos._

_Lo odió en ese momento, pues creyó haberle perdido._

_Pero ella se valía sola. Decidió que no iba a sufrir más y que su amor por él ahí se había acabado._

_¿Lo conseguiría?"_


	6. una cita muy corta

**Bueno, y aquí un capitulo 100% draco y hermione, espero que os guste mucho y me lo hagáis saber en vuestros reviews.**

**Por cierto, gracias por los del capítulo anterior.**

**Mil besitosss.**

"_Draco contaba con tres años y medio._

_Ese día se sentó a la mesa como cualquier otro._

_-buenas tardes, padre – dijo el niño serio, como su padre le había enseñado a comportarse._

_Cogió su servilleta y la ató al cuello, como siempre hacia desde que tenía memoria, pues no hacía mucho que aprendía a comer solo. Ya lo hacía bastante bien pero todavía se manchaba._

_-¿crees que un caballero come con una servilleta atada al cuello, Draco?_

_-pero padre, y si me mancho la ropa…_

_-si te manchas la ropa, te sacaré otro plato. Si con este te sigues manchando, otro vendrá detrás, y así seguirá hasta que tu comida haya acabado y tu camisa este impecable._

_Draco miró a su madre._

_-no crees que todavía es joven…_

_-tiene que aprender Narcissa. ¡Y tú! Escondiéndote tras las faldas de tu madre no conseguirás ser nada. ¡Un Malfoy debe ir siempre por delante!_

_Ese día el pequeño, con tan solo tres años de vida, comió cuatro platos seguidos, mientras se sentía reventar._

_Poco después no podía más que devolver todo lo que había comido mientras su madre le consolaba, siempre, excusando que su padre quería lo mejor para él."_

Hermione terminó de decidirse al saber que su novio pasaría la tarde con Harry y los demás haciendo "cosas de chicos"

-ya sabes, beber unas cervezas, jugar al ajedrez… - le había contestado cuando le había preguntado en que consistía esa reunión.

Muy bien, si él tomaba sus propias decisiones y no necesitaba tomarla en cuenta a ella, la castaña haría lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tomar un café con un conocido con el que le gusta hablar?

Sería peligroso romper las reglas, pero ya lo había hecho otras veces. Además para que le servía ser perfecta, cumplir las normas si no recibía ningún merito por ello, cuando los demás hacían lo que querían. Quería dejar de parecer una cincuentona reprimida. A ella le quedaba mucho por vivir. Y ahora había decidido conocer cosas nuevas. Estaba harta de que todos los días fueran iguales. Que mejor forma de romper su rutina que con alguien que no estaría nada bien visto que saliera.

Y de paso pediría unas cuantas explicaciones. Quería entender.

Salió de su habitación con el tiempo justo. No quería llegar por nada del mundo antes que él.

Pareció alegrarse de verla.

-has venido.

-he venido buscando explicaciones… - le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-contestare todas tus preguntas, si me acompañas – dijo abriendo la joroba de la estatua y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a entrar.

-puedo sola, gracias.

Draco se mordió la lengua, algunas veces la chica era en verdad exasperante. Pero eso era parte de su encanto, y él lo merecía. Por eso iba a tragar todos los comentarios ácidos que le lanzara esa noche la castaña, porque se había jurado no perder la única oportunidad que podría tener en la vida de ser feliz.

Caminaron por el pasadizo bajo el conjuro de lumos de la varita de Draco.

-siento que tengamos que hacerlo así, es una pena que puedas ensuciarte, estas preciosa.

La castaña se ruborizó entre las sombras. Hacia tanto que nadie le hacia un cumplido… y tenía que hacerlo quien menos esperaba.

No contestó, y Draco se preguntó si se estaría pasando. Después de todo no valía la pena acelerar las cosas.

Cuando salieron a la luz del día, Draco le llevó a un bonito café francés, nada del otro mundo, pues no quería que la chica se sintiera fuera de lugar.

-¿qué será? – preguntó el camarero.

-un café con leche, por favor – pidió ella.

-un cortado - Dijo su acompañante

-¿tu novio te ha dejado venir?

-no necesito pedir permiso a mi novio para tomar mis decisiones – le contestó desafiante, lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera.

Hermione relajó su expresión. Nunca, jamás, lo había visto sonreir.

-vayamos al grano Malfoy – el chico puso una mueca al escuchar su apellido, pues lo odiaba, él ya no era Malfoy, solo Draco - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-te quiero a ti – le contestó el chico confiado. Pero se arrepintió al momento, no quería asustarla. Aunque él no tenía ya nada que perder y mucho que ganar. – es decir, se que recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos…

-antes de entrar en Hogwarts – terminó la castaña sorprendiéndose de que él recordara ese momento.

-eso es… - dijo el rubio sintiéndose extraño al saber que ella también lo recordaba – dejamos algo… ¿una posible amistad?

En ese momento el camarero les entrego sus respectivas tazas y ambos bebieron en silencio. ¿Ya se habían acabado las palabras? ¿Tan pronto? El rubio se agarró la nuca. En verdad lo había hecho, se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que mas decir y se recriminó por ello. Ese no era momento de ponerse nervioso.

Le acababa de proponer que fueran amigos, pero ella no decía nada.

-no me fio de ti – soltó de repente la castaña.

El chico sintió un ardor en el pecho. No iba a conseguirlo, le había hecho daño por años, mucho daño y debía admitir que en algún momento de su vida fue intencionadamente, en algún momento llegó a odiarla de veras por hacerle sentir así. No iba a conseguirlo pero lucharía de todas formas.

-lo entiendo, solo quiero que tu también entiendas.

-explícame, si quieres que entienda algo – dijo la chica levantando un poco la voz – porque sabes, no entiendo nada, no entiendo que pasa contigo ni entiendo que está sucediendo conmigo.

Hermione se había levantado sin darse cuenta mientras decía estas palabras, las manos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban rojos por un llanto que no quería dejar salir.

-creo que esto no ha sido buena idea – dicho esto la chica salió del lugar cogiendo su bolso y atropellando a una persona en su huida.

-la cuenta por favor, ¡rápido! – exigió el rubio a un camarero.

Cuando salió del local la castaña ya había desaparecido. ¿Hacia donde habría ido? Decidió correr hacia la derecha, seguramente la chica habría regresado al pasadizo para volver al castillo.

Tras correr un par de calles la vio y la llamó. Ella se paró al escucharlo y pronto pudo alcanzarla.

-nunca quise hacerte daño – dijo el rubio a la espalda de su acompañante observando cómo esta apretaba los puños sin mirarle – nunca quise pero mi padre…

-tu padre – dijo Hermione girándose y mirándole a la cara – sabia que tu padre acabaría apareciendo en la conversación. Sabes Malfoy, eres un cobarde, no tienes vida propia y nunca has sabido lo que quieres. Ahora que estas solo, sin nadie que te guie no sabes qué hacer con tu vida – dijo ella clavándole un dedo en el pecho – pero no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo. Ahora quiero volver al castillo.

La castaña comenzó a andar de nuevo. Draco se quedo parado unos segundos y la siguió.

Había perdido. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que ella se fijaría en alguien como él? Lo único que había conseguido era humillarse y quedar en ridículo frente a ella, como un niño de papa, que es lo que siempre había sido.

Entraron en el pasadizo y lo recorrieron en silencio.

Hermione iba delante, con los brazos cruzados y una cara triste que nadie podía ver. Había explotado con él. La que no sabía qué hacer con su vida era ella, no sabía que quería y lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Recordó a su novio y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haber quedado a escondidas con otro chico, y justo con el peor enemigo de Ron, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de estar con ese rubio, y ahora lo había fastidiado todo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Draco tomo una decisión en el momento en que la oyó suspirar. Si ya la había perdido, lo soltaría todo, le diría como se sentía y lo dejaría en sus manos. Lo más que podía perder era a ella y eso ya había pasado, no tenía nada más que perder.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que daban a la joroba de la estatua agarró a Hermione de un brazo haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-te diré una cosa Granger, primero que nada deberías controlar tu carácter, no siempre lo sabes todo y algunas veces la gente necesita explicarse. Deberías escuchar que pasa a tu alrededor, no vives sola en el mundo – dijo el rubio bastante furioso aumentando la presión en el brazo de Hermione. – desde que te conocí mi padre me prohibió acercarme a ti. No tengo la culpa de que cada vez que te veía sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca, de hablarte, pero como no podía tuve que buscar la forma de tenerte cerca, ¡quería tener aunque fuera tu odio, maldita sea! – dijo dando un puñetazo a la pared y soltando a la chica. – mi vida no ha sido nada fácil ¿sabes? – dijo ya en un susurro – el solo verte me bastaba para pasar los días, solo oír tus insultos me hacia feliz, y el día que me pegaste… uff… fue increíble, porque sabía que no te era indiferente, me gustaba verte llorar porque sabía que solo yo provocaba eso, ningún otro, y me gustaba ser el único para ti en algo. Y por último, no sé qué haces con el pobretón de la comadreja, mereces algo mucho mejor, y yo soy mucho mejor. – Draco la miró a los ojos unos instantes, se la veía muy sorprendida, pero no daba señales de ir a abrir la boca para decirle algo. El rubio paso la mano por su cabello alborotándolo – ¡ahora lárgate! No te molestare más.

Hermione siguió mirándole muy sorprendida por sus palabras. Le costó recordar que sus músculos recibían ordenes de su cerebro para moverse e hizo un esfuerzo por ordenar a sus pies que andaran. Estuvo a punto de coger al chico por el hombro, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas. Estiro la mano pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se giró la chica ya había desaparecido. Había perdido, pero se había desahogado. No la molestaría más. "arrastrado" no iba a formar parte de su nueva personalidad.

Haría lo que mejor sabía hacer. Quererla desde lejos.

"_Hermione llevaba dos semanas en Hogwarts. Todavía no conocía a nadie y con los pocos que había intentado hablar la había rechazado, parecía que a los demás les irritaba que fuera inteligente._

_Se sentía sola y echaba de menos a sus padres._

_Vio al final del pasillo al chico rubio con el que se encontró un día en la librería con otros dos chicos y se acerco a él. El padre de este había dicho algunas cosas que la chica no había entendido, pero al fin y al cabo el hombre ya no estaba ahí y ese chico sí que pareció querer hablar con ella._

_-hola, soy Hermione Granger._

_El chico pareció sorprendido al verla, pero pronto cambio su semblante._

_-como te atreves, tu, a hablarme – dijo mirando a los dos gorilas que lo acompañaban que rieron burlonamente – acaso crees que puedes dirigirte a mí como si nada y menos siendo lo que eres, una asquerosa y mugrienta sabelotodo._

_A Hermione le tembló el labio y supo que pronto las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos, no lo soportaba más y salió de allí corriendo para encerrarse a llorar en el baño de chicas._

_Creía que todo iba a ser más fácil para ella en su nuevo mundo, lo había sentido y ahora… nadie la aceptaba y no sabía porque ¿por ser inteligente?_

_Pronto se daría cuenta que su inteligencia no era el problema, sino su sangre, sus padres…"_


	7. descarado

**Bueno, antes de empezar quería agradeceros a tods por vuestros reviews, porque si supierais lo feliz que me hace leerlos y saber que mi historia está gustando a la gente. ¡mil gracias!**

**Espero que este capítulo también os guste y me lo hagáis saber. En cuanto tenga un rato intentaré dedicaros unas palabras individualmente a todos los que me dejáis reviews porque os lo merecéis.**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

"_Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su cuarto, en su espacioso cuarto, lleno de todo lo que podía desear, pero sin saber qué hacer._

_Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana veía el jardín de su casa._

_-Draco – dijo su madre asomando la cabeza por la habitación del chico – Draco, tu padre ya se fue._

_-perfecto – dijo el chico serio, aunque se encontraba feliz, su aburrimiento había acabado – ¿qué haremos hoy madre?_

_-¿qué te parece pintura? – el rubio asintió siguiendo por el pasillo a su madre hasta el jardín._

_A sus ocho años era un perfecto dibujante, podía dibujar casi cualquier cosa con tan solo verla o imaginarla._

_Pintar no le estaba permitido por su padre, al igual que muchas otras actividades. Pero algunas de esas pasiones, como la pintura, la compartía con su madre, la cual, a escondidas de Lucius, le enseñaba todo lo que podía._

_-si pones un verde oscuro en esa parte, por el costado, la sombra del árbol quedará más real – le aconsejaba su madre._

_-¿qué tal así?_

_-mucho mejor…"_

Hermione se sentía fatal.

¿Draco acababa de declararse? ¿A ella? ¿Había dicho que quería estar cerca de ella? ¿Qué siempre había sido así?

Subió las piernas a su cama y las abrazó.

Ella solía tener mucha empatía, pero esta vez le costaba ponerse en el lugar del rubio ¿Qué su vida no había sido nada fácil? Lo había tenido todo. Todo y más.

"todo menos lo que realmente quería" le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

¿Y que es lo que quería? - Preguntó al aire.

"a ti…" le contesto su propia voz interior.

"te quiero a ti" había dicho en el café. Era posible que Draco Malfoy solo hubiera querido llamar la atención de la chica durante todos esos años. Era posible y ahora se daba cuenta. ¿Qué habría hecho ella en su lugar? no podía imaginarlo, si tanto la quería, ¿por qué no había enfrentado a su padre? ¿Porque le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué la trataba mal en el colegio, el único lugar donde él no podía verle?

Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, y ella no soportaba no saber las respuestas.

Bajó de su cama y se sentó en su escritorio con pergamino y pluma.

"_¿porque le tienes tanto miedo a tu padre? ¿Qué tan malo podría hacerte para obligarte? ¿Y porque tenias que hacerlo aun cuando él no estaba delante?"_

Enrolló el pergamino y sacó del cajón un silbato, lo hizo sonar y pronto una lechuza de Hogwarts estaba en su ventana.

-Llévasela a Draco Malfoy.

La lechuza salió volando hacia arriba. Hermione se sorprendió, ¿acaso no estaba Draco en las mazmorras?

Pero el rubio se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, dejando que el viento alborotara su cabello mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el lago.

Un picoteo en la mano lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Desato el pergamino mientras pensaba que ese seria a partir del momento su lugar preferido. El único lugar en el que había estado feliz con Hermione.

El chico leyó la nota y se sorprendió de que ella le hubiera escrito. No tenía remitente pero sabía que era ella. ¿Acaso no tenia que perder las esperanzas todavía? ¿Podría explicarse?

Hizo aparecer pergamino y pluma y escribió sobre el muro del borde de la barandilla.

"_no le temo a mi padre, ya no._

_¿Qué hacía para obligarme a hacer lo que él quería? Hace unos meses recibiste una maldición imperdonable, crucius ¿tienes 18 años, verdad? ¿Qué te parecería recibirlo con tan solo cinco años de edad? ¿Y que esto se repitiera cada vez que desafiabas a tu padre?_

_En cuanto a tu pregunta de porque también tenía que tratarte así cuando él no estaba delante, ¿recuerdas a Crabbe y a Goyle? mi padre los obligó a seguirme donde quiera que fuera y a mí a estar con ellos._

_A mis once años ya no me atrevía a retarle._

_Te contaré algo Hermione Granger ¿sabes porque los elefantes de los circos no escapan, teniendo solo una pequeña correa alrededor de su pata? Son muy fuertes, podrían romperla sin problema. Pero si desde que eran unos pequeños elefantes han estado ahí atados y han agotado todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar y no lo han conseguido nunca, con el paso del tiempo se dan por vencidos. Ahora que son grandes y fuertes, ni siquiera lo intentaran, porque la experiencia de cuando eran muy pequeños les dice que no podrán conseguirlo y ni siquiera lo intentan._

_He intentado explicarte que es lo que me pasaba con mi padre._

_Tienes razón, no he tenido nunca una vida, tienes razón he sido un cobarde, pero la experiencia me decía que era mejor así."_

Cuando Hermione leyó la contestación del chico una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla.

Se sentía horrible por Draco, la verdad si debía haber sido difícil su vida, si es que podía llamarle vida. Y ahora que él intentaba cambiar y reparar el daño que había causado, llegaba ella y le pisoteaba.

Era horrible. Y no se sentía mejor excusándose pensando en cómo la había tratado él ahora que sabia sus motivos.

Se disculparía, se disculparía con él. Al día siguiente. No quería hacerlo por carta. Le gustaba ir de frente.

Se metió en la cama e intento dormir, pero la imagen de un niño de cinco años se le aparecía constantemente.

/

El trío dorado se encontraba desayunando en el Gran salón. No hablaban, solo comían en silencio esperando que el tiempo pasara para ir a clases.

Una bandada de lechuzas entró al lugar y una de ellas dejó una carta delante de Ron, el cual, al leer el remitente la guardo rápidamente con gesto nervioso. Gesto que no le pasó por alto a su novia.

-¿Quién te escribe, Ron?

-oh, solo es mi madre, mas tarde la leeré. – se excusó el chico intentando controlar su mentira, no podía decir la verdad.

-¿y qué tiene de malo leerla ahora? – continuó Hermione desconfiada.

-ahora no me apetece ¿vale Hermione? – dijo el pelirrojo algo mas brusco de lo que habría deseado.

Hermione le miró dolida y se levantó.

-os veo en clase – dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, echando un vistazo a la vacía mesa de los Slytherin, donde una cabellera rubia la seguía con la miraba.

Sentir la mirada de Draco la hizo sentirse algo mejor. Tenía pensado hablar con el después de clases.

Draco le parecía el chico más interesante que había conocido hasta el momento. Quería saber más de él, de su oscura infancia, de que quería en su vida ahora, del porque de sus decisiones, de porque ella.

Ya no pensaba en sus años pasados. No se lo había perdonado, pero había decidido dejarlos a un lado para conocerle mejor. Después juzgaría si echaba esos recuerdos al olvido, o se los echaba en cara.

Había visto muchas películas muggles donde el chico malo, a causa de una infancia difícil o de un entorno complicado, acababa enamorándose de una sencilla chica a la que, normalmente nadie le prestaba atención. Ella siempre se había sentido identificada con esas chicas. ¿Podría ella vivir una de esas historias?

De pronto Ron volvió a su mente.

Claro que no podría vivir esa historia. Esas chicas de sus películas no tenían un Ron al que darle explicaciones, un chico al que hacer daño. No podría darle a Draco mas que su amistad, pero ¿acaso el chico había pedido algo más? Solo había dicho que quería estar cerca de ella. En ningún momento había dicho que ella le gustara de otra forma. Pero se había comparado con Ron, y Ron era su novio. ¿Eso no era que quería ocupar su lugar?

¿Y porque le parecía tan bien esa idea? Se estaba volviendo loca. Sus sentimientos la volvían majareta. ¿Por qué no se conformaba con lo correcto, querer a Ron? Porque su corazón le pedía a gritos que metiera en su vida a Draco Malfoy, mientras su cabeza le decía que eso solo acabaría en desastre.

Siempre acababa haciendo caso a su cabeza, ¿y si por una vez se dejaba llevar por el corazón?

Desde su pupitre vio como el objeto de sus pensamientos entraba en la clase. Solo estaban ellos dos, pues había llegado bastante pronto al salir huyendo del comedor.

Él la miró, pero se desvió hacia un asiento alejado. No le dijo nada, pues había prometido que no volvería a molestarla. Sabía que era ella la que tendría que dar el paso.

A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a su castaña levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a él, pero en ese momento el resto de alumnos comenzó a entrar en la clase y la chica fingió coger algo del suelo y volvió a su sitio.

Vio como la comadreja se sentaba a su lado, le susurraba algo y la besaba. La sangre le ardió, al igual que sus puños pidiendo deformarle la cara a ese pobretón por tocar esos labios.

Sería un pobretón, si. Pero tenía su mayor tesoro. Estaba seguro de que él lo valoraría mucho más. ¿Qué veía ella en él?

La clase comenzó y tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos para escuchar al profesor, pero no se perdía ningún movimiento de la castaña y pudo chocar con sus ojos varias veces que ella le había buscado con la mirada disimuladamente.

Por el momento no podía pedir más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguía teniendo alguna oportunidad, pero ella había intentado dirigirse hacia él ¿no?

Durante el resto de clases no pudo hacer más que mirarla. Ella no le hablaría delante de nadie, lo sabía. Por eso cuando acabaron las clases se metió en la biblioteca a esperar que ella apareciera.

No tardó en hacerlo, parándose en la entrada al verle sentado en la que sabía era su mesa favorita.

La castaña, parada en la puerta, respiro hondo y se dirigió al rubio. Le parecía ridículo que fuera a acercarse a él, a hablarle y por si fuera poco a pedirle disculpas.

Aparto la silla que se encontraba junto a él y se sentó. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se armó de valor para mirarle y comenzar, el ya le miraba a ella, lo que le hizo ponerse nerviosa cuando comenzó a hablar.

-siento mi… mi comportamiento de ayer, yo no sabía que tu… - se calló al notar los fríos dedos del rubio en sus labios.

-algún día limpiaré tus labios. – dijo él sin avergonzarse lo mas mínimo, mientras a Hermione le temblaron las piernas y miles de mariposas comenzaron a volar en su estomago mientras el rubor acudía a sus mejillas.

-que… ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo la chica rompiendo el contacto para mirar sus libros que se encontraban en la mesa, apretando sus manos la una con la otra.

-que no soporto que la comadreja te bese – dijo el chico algo molesto. – déjale.

Hermione le miró confundida. ¿Le estaba ordenando?

-mira Malfoy – dijo la castaña recuperando la compostura – Ron es mi novio y tu no vuelvas a darme ordenes como si fuera uno de tus elfos.

-¿puedo saber que tiene? ¿Qué ves en él?

Hermione se levantó molesta, no solo con él, sino con ella misma por no saber que responder a esa pregunta. Le miró indignada y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

-mierda – escuchó maldecir a Draco. – espera

Pero la castaña siguió andando, cada vez más deprisa al notar al chico tras ella. Subió las escaleras tan deprisa que no reparó en uno de los escalones falsos, metiendo el pie en él y cayendo hacia delante por la prisa, esparciendo todos sus libros y pergaminos por el suelo.

Notó un fuerte ardor en el tobillo.

-¿estás bien Granger? – le preguntó Draco arrodillando junto a ella.

-creo que me he torcido el tobillo

El chico cogió con delicadeza la pierna de la chica y la sacó despacio mientras la chica se quejaba. Bajó su calcetín y toco el tobillo con cuidado. Hermione agarró su falda y la bajó un poco mas con nerviosismo, haciendo que Draco sonriera de lado.

-te acompaño a la enfermería – dijo levantándola con facilidad en sus brazos.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear y a moverse inquieta intentando que la volviera a dejar en el suelo.

-pe-pero Malfoy, van a verte conmigo, la ge-gente comentara, alguien de tu casa po-podría vernos y…

-mira Granger, si por mi fuera me pondría a gritar ahora mismo a los cuatro vientos que estoy loco por la sabelotodo de hogwarts.

Hermione volvió a perder los nervios al enfurecerse y se cruzo de brazos mientras el rubio comenzaba a andar llevándola en sus brazos.

-eso no ha tenido gracia idiota, eres un descarado ¿lo sabías?

-da gracias de que no te bese ahora que te tengo tan cerca y que no puedes huir, porque es mucho el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para contenerme.

Hermione se quedó callada mientras los colores acudían de nuevo a sus mejillas. Draco sonrió al verlo.

-eres encantad…

-eh tu! Que le has hecho, suéltala ahora mismo!

"_-mama! – dijó hermione enfadada, recién levantada con el pelo enmarañado y su pijama todavía puesto - ¿Por qué has empezado sin mi?_

_-estabas dormida hija, no quería despertarte._

_-sabes que el pavo es mi especialidad, me encanta hacerlo._

_-y no lo he tocado mi vida – dijo la mujer levantando las manos – solo estaba preparando los entrantes._

_Hermione relajó el ceño y sonrió a su madre._

_-iré a arreglarme y cuando acabe de cocinar le echaremos un vistazo al coche, papa – y subió las escaleras de nuevo._

_-mírala – le dijo la mujer a su marido – desde los siete años cocinando el pavo, y le encanta. Siempre está en todo._

_-solo tiene nueve años y ya es completamente autosuficiente – dijo el hombre algo triste – me asusta pensar que pronto no nos necesite._

_Pero hermione, por muy suficiente que fuera por sí sola, no se sentía nada si sus padres no la apoyaban, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía para enorgullecerles."_


	8. me he dado cuenta de algo hoy

**Ahora mismo no recuerdo quien fue y tngo mucha prisa, pero quería decir que recibi una gran critica en el capitulo anterior que me va ha ayudar mucho. Gracias.**

**Y también gracias al resto.**

**Cuando tenga tiempo haré esto como es debido, pero por ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar ¡ya! Jeje**

**Besitos, espero que os guste:**

"_Lucius se sentó junto a su hijo, que tomaba el sol en la piscina._

_-he invitado a los Parkinson esta noche a cenar._

_-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo el chico fastidiado._

_-bueno – sonrió el hombre – he oído rumores de que anda detrás de ti ¿ya ha pasado algo?_

_A Draco le pareció que Lucius estaba orgulloso de que las chicas babearan por su hijo._

_-no ha pasado nada._

_-¿y a que se debe eso?_

_-bueno, no estoy enamorado de ella, ¿Por qué habría de…?_

_-enamorado dices – dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo y levantando la voz en exceso – no me hagas reir ¿es que eres una niñita? Que tiene que ver el amor en todo esto. – el hombre se levantó ya para irse – esta noche la llevaras a tu habitación, y quiero que salgas de ella hecho un hombre ¿entiendes chico?_

_El rubio asintió._

_Entendía, claro que entendía, su padre acababa de obligarle a perder la virginidad a sus quince años y con una chica que ni siquiera le gustaba. Y tenía que hacerlo, pues él se enteraría._

_Esa noche, sus pensamientos se aferraron a su Hermione más que nunca."_

-sueltala ahora mismo Malfoy o…

-¿o que? – le retó el rubio - ¿Qué me harás si no lo hago comadreja?

-¡te obligaré! – y el pelirrojo se lanzó contra él, apartando a Hermione de sus brazos.

La castaña grito de dolor cuando su tobillo hizo contacto con el suelo.

-mira lo que has hecho estúpido – le gritó Draco empujándole tan fuerte que el otro se golpeo la espalda contra la pared. Acto seguido se arrodillo junto a Hermione - ¿te duele? – dijo agarrándole el tobillo con delicadeza.

-¡te he dicho que no la toques! – el chico estaba encolerizado. Levantó a Draco de la camisa y estampó su puño en la cara de este, rompiéndole el labio en él instante.

-Ron, ¡basta! – Draco se levantó dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo contra Ron, pero la llamada de su Hermione lo retuvo - ¡Draco!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo apareciendo Theo por el final de la escalera.

-theo, que alegría verte – dijo el rubio apretando los puños con fuerza y sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante - ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de acompañar a Granger a la enfermería? Yo tengo cosas que hacer…

-no! – gritó la castaña desde el suelo, en medio de los dos chicos – no pienso dejaros aquí solos para que os mateis el uno al otro.

Draco iba a decirle que solo uno moriría, pero se lo ahorró porque sabía que no le haría la misma gracia que a él.

Theo se acercó hasta la castaña y le rodeó el cuello.

-será mejor que nos acompañes Draco, deberían verte ese labio.

Draco miró a Hermione, que le devolvió una mirada suplicante. El rubió aflojó la presión de los puños y relajó la mirada.

-está bien.

Theo había comenzado a andar junto a la chica, ayudándola y Draco Se disponía a seguirles.

-no dejaré que te vayas con dos serpientes hermione.

-dejalo Ron ¿vale? Ya has hecho bastante.

Y desapareció con los dos slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey arregló su tobillo en un periquete, aunque le puso una venda.

-todo listo, acábate esta poción y podrás irte.

-muchas gracias, señora. – la enfermera le sonrió y salió tras la cortina.

Pocos segundos después, Draco apareció y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. La chica bebía y ambos estaban en silencio.

-¿Qué tal tu labio? – Hermione no iba a recriminarle nada, el fin y al cabo el solo la ayudaba cuando Ron apareció, aunque podría haberse mordido un poco la lengua…

-tu noviecito tendrá que seguir viendo mi preciosa cara intacta, ni una marca – dijo el chico sonriendo y mirándola de frente.

Hermione observo sus labios, finos y blancos, casi del mismo tono de su piel. Sabía que hacía ya rato que debía haber apartado su vista, así que poco a poco fue subiendo por su rostro hasta encontrarse con unos ojos color acero que la miraban divertidos. Tuvo el impulso de apartar un mechón rubio que entorpecía su vista, pero en lugar de eso desvió la mirada.

-a veces Ron es un poco impulsivo.

Draco se levantó de la cama.

-no necesito que le disculpes. Nos vemos en clases.

Hermione pensaba que se marcharía sin siquiera echarle un último vistazo, por eso se sorprendió cuando antes de salir, se giró y le guiño un ojo. Después desapareció.

Hermione continuó visualizando en su mente la sonrisa pícara del chico y el guiño que le había vuelto a provocar esas mariposas en el estomago.

¿qué le estaba pasando? Hace apenas tres semanas ni siquiera se había imaginado cruzar una palabra con Draco Malfoy, y ahora… no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ¡hasta soñaba con él, caray!

No quería regresar a su sala común, sabía que tendría que explicar unas cuantas cosas y no se sentía preparada para hablar de su "amistad" con Malfoy.

Y… ¿si mentía?

Estaba mal, y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que sus amigos no la volverían a dejar sola si descubrían que se veía con Draco Malfoy.

-ellos no entenderían que Draco, a su manera, ha cambiado – se dijo en voz alta y por primera vez, se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre en soledad.

Camino sin que le doliera ya el tobillo y entró en su sala común. Encontró a Ron con Harry y Ginny, al parecer les había estado contando lo ocurrido.

La castaña se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón y espero tranquilamente a que alguno de ellos comenzara.

-¿y? - le insistió su novio.

-"¿y?" ¿Qué? Ronald – le contestó cruzada de Brazos.

Los tres le miraban esperando una explicación, pero solo su novio lo hacía con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se dirigió a los otro dos al hablar.

-cuando subía las escaleras del hall pisé por error un escalón falso, caí y me doble el tobillo. Casualmente Draco pasaba por allí y amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a la enfermería. Aunque le insistí en que no hacía falta el chico me cogió y me ayudo hasta que vuestro amigo Ron le rompió el labio como agradecimiento. Aunque suene raro así fue.

-no sabía que te habías doblado el tobillo.

-pues ahora lo sabes – dijo la chica levantándose y mirando por la pequeña ventana de la sala común. El viento soplaba con fuerza.

Notó como Ron le rodeaba la cintura por detrás y se apoyaba en su hombro.

-lo siento… - se disculpo en su oído y después le besó en la mejilla cerca de la oreja.

Y nada. Era incapaz de sentir siquiera un cosquilleo en el estomago, un pequeño rubor… nada. Cuando con Draco le ocurría con solo escucharle hablar, con una mirada o un roce…

Y sabía lo que eso significaba. Se soltó del pelirrojo.

-no importa – y salió de la sala común.

Una vez fuera corrió escaleras arriba, esta vez fijándose por donde andaba, hasta llegar a la torre más alta, la de astronomía, encontrando lo que buscaba.

Aire.

El viento azotó su cara y alborotó su cabello. Apenas el sol había comenzado a descender, pronto se escondería y ella esperaría ese momento para llorar en silencio en la oscuridad.

Se estaba enamorando de Draco. Él la había buscado y ella como una tonta había caído en sus redes ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Escuchar su corazón y dañar a su mejor amigo o…

Hermione se apoyó en la barandilla mirando el horizonte.

…olvidarse de todo y guardar sus sentimientos…

Su respuesta llegó rodeándole la cintura con sus blancos brazos.

-este es mi lugar preferido – le susurró al oído. Hermione sintió todo lo que no podía sentir con su novio y se estremeció en sus brazos mientras giraba para verle la cara. - ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Hermione cogió la camisa del chico por el pecho y la arrugó en sus puños. Él la apretó más contra sí.

-me he dado cuenta de algo hoy.

-te dije que yo era el único que podía hacerte llorar, me pertenece ese derecho, no permitiré que nadie más lo haga. – dijo divertido, intentando animarla.

"y tú lo has provocado ahora también" se dijo a sí misma, pero solo sonrió.

-sabes, ahora mismo te besaría – dijo el chico mirando sus labios – y se que tú me corresponderías – hermione tragó saliva, pues sabía que era cierto – pero no lo haré, sé que no soportarías hacer daño a la comadreja, así que me conformaré con abrazarte…

Dicho esto el rubio escondió la cabeza entre los rizos de Hermione y ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y tranquila. Tranquila porque se sabía protegida, se sabía en su lugar.

El viento los empujó con fiereza, alborotándoles las ropas y el cabello, empujándoles queriendo que así se separara, azotándoles los rostros para que volvieran a la fría realidad. Pero los chicos quedaron así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sabiendo que sus corazones se pertenecían, pero que todavía no eran libres para estar juntos.

"_hermione bailaba. Estaba muy animada mientras sonreía a su acompañante. Este se acercó a ella y le hablo al oído para que ella le oyera por encima de la música._

_-acompañame herrrmione, quierro hablarte._

_La castaña le acompaño al jardín algo asustada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Victor?_

_-me gustas mucho Herrrmy – el chico acercó los labios a la castaña y esta los aceptó._

_Sabía porque lo hacía._

_No estaba enamorada, ni mucho menos. Le gustaba el chico sí, pero sobre todo era la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en ella y sintió que podría ser la única vez que alguien lo hiciera, así que simplemente aprovecho el momento. No quería quedarse sola."_


	9. ya nunca seras Malfoy

**Se que os hago esperar una semana entera pero hasta hoy llegan los capítulos que tenia escritos y si hubiera ido actualizando mas seguido me habría quedado sin capítulos mucho antes.**

**Voy a intentar seguir subiendo cada viernes, pero todo depende de mi imaginación y mi tiempo.**

**Este capitulo no es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste igualmente, creo que estamos sobre la mitad de la historia, quiero decir que no va a comenzar a salir hermione con Draco y se va a acabar la historia. Os tengo preparado mucho mas, eso si, todo dentro de mi cabecita todavía.**

**Muchos besitos**

"_- hoy condenan a los Malfoy._

_-genial – le contestó Ron a la castaña._

_-creo que deberíamos ir, tenemos que hablar en nombre de Draco._

_Ron frunció el ceño y Harry solo la miraba desde su butaca._

_-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?_

_-bueno, nosotros sabemos que nunca llegó a dañarnos y que todo lo hizo por temor a que mataran a sus padres – respondió Hermione._

_-es cierto que en el último momento se puso de nuestro lado – reflexionó Harry._

_-pero eso no cambia nada, Draco Malfoy es una mala persona y parece mentira que tu, entre todas las personas le defiendas._

_-no le defiendo Ron – se molestó Hermione – solo digo que no merece ir a azkaban. Yo iré a testificar en su favor, aunque sea sola…"_

Había pasado una semana desde que el sol volvió a sorprender a Hermione y Draco en la torre de astronomía.

Habían estado charlando por horas. Sentados en el suelo Draco puso a Hermione entre sus piernas y la envolvió con su capa abrazándola por detrás.

Hermione intentó indagar sobre el pasado de Draco, pero este se mostraba reticente a hablar de ello.

"algún día me sentiré preparado para contártelo todo" le había dicho, y ella lo había aceptado, sabía que era difícil para él. Estaba cambiando, pero todo cambio llevaba su tiempo.

Después de esa noche no solo tenía claro que se estaba enamorando de Draco, sino que ya lo estaba.

Lo peor de todo es que ese día si tenían clases y a Hermione le costó mucho mantener los ojos abiertos ese día.

Desde entonces, pasaban juntos la tarde en la biblioteca, haciendo la tarea y charlando.

Draco no había vuelto a tocarla de esa manera, como lo había hecho esa noche. Apenas se habían rozado y la castaña sabía que se debía a que ella todavía no hablaba con Ron.

-¿qué quieres de mi? – le había preguntado el rubio esa tarde de viernes, explotando después de días – porque me siento utilizado, creía que esto iba a algún sitio, creía que tu también sentías algo por mí.

-lo se Malfoy… y…

-¡Hermione! – Gritó de repente, pero respiró hondo y se controló – no me llames Malfoy por favor, me recuerda demasiado a mi padre. Llámame Draco, solo Draco. No quiero oír más mi apellido.

Draco enterró el rostro en sus manos, encima de su libro de pociones.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se colocó tras él. Le rodeó el cuello y apoyo la cabeza en la del rubio.

-tú eres Draco, ya nunca serás Malfoy.

El chico se levantó de su silla y la abrazó de frente. Después de una semana aguantándose lo necesitaba.

-¿sientes algo por mí, Hermione?

-claro que si Draco, siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

-pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a la comadreja… - draco la soltó y le dio la espalda.

Hermione le rodeo y volvió a ponerse enfrente suyo, buscando su mirada.

-ya he elegido Draco, te he elegido a ti. – él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – pero es difícil romperle el corazón a tu mejor amigo…

Draco le cogió la cara con ambas manos y rozó su nariz con la de la chica.

-no sabes los esfuerzos que tengo que hacer por no besarte cada vez que te tengo cerca. Pero jamás haré que te sientas una traidora. He esperado por tenerte siete años. No me hagas esperar mucho más. – le besó la frente y salió de la biblioteca.

Muy fácil decirlo. Pero no hacerlo.

Draco se metió en su habitación y se tumbó en su cama boca arriba.

-¿problemas en el paraíso? – le preguntó Theo dejando su libro a un lado.

-esperando tocar el paraíso mas bien.

-¿todavía no lo ha hecho? Que Griffindor más cobarde.

Draco se apoyó en un codo mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-ella no es una cobarde. Demasiado considerada diría yo. ¿Es que no puede decírselo y ya? Que pierde ¿su amistad?, muy bien. Yo le daré todo para que no le falte.

-creo que para ella no es tan fácil. Yo recién estoy aprendiendo que es la amistad. Por primera vez en la vida creo tener un amigo.

Draco apartó la vista algo molesto pero conmovido a la vez.

-tú también has sido mi único amigo Theo, pero ya basta de sensiblerías – dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar al techo – ¿qué tal con lunática?

-deja de llamarla Lunática si quieres que yo deje de llamar cobarde a tu castaña – dijo el castaño señalándole con el dedo – y todo genial, estas navidades me llevara a conocer a su padre.

-un momento – dijo el rubio incorporándose – ¿cuánto me he perdido?

-llevas mucho tiempo perdido en tu castañita sin hacer caso al resto del mundo. Llevamos tres meses saliendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tres meses? Pero si llevamos aquí… - el rubio se concentró contando - ¿en qué mes estamos? – dijo aturdido.

El castaño comenzó a reír agarrándose las costillas al ver la cara de su amigo.

-desde luego has estado fuera del mundo, pero tranquilo, te tomaba el pelo. – Se llevó un almohadazo por eso – ahora enserio, solo hace dos días que ella me dejó besarla. Te llevo ventaja.

El rubio se volvió a tumbar en la cama, con los brazos tras su cabeza.

-si yo no la he besado, no ha sido por falta de ocasiones, sino por respeto.

-a mi me da igual porque haya o no haya sido, simplemente voy mejor que tú en mi relación – dijo el otro cogiendo su libro – eso demuestra que soy, mejor, más guapo y todo un galán.

-eso ya lo veremos – rió Draco y se recostó para dormirse por hoy.

/

Ese día empezó a nevar. Era la primera nevada del invierno y un rubio la disfrutaba desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Le encantaba la nieve, el invierno era su estación favorita y le encantaría estar en los terrenos con cierta castaña paseando y dejando que los copos humedecieran sus cabellos y ropas.

La imagen de Hermione le enfureció un poco. Hacia dos semanas que le había dicho que le había elegido a él, pero seguía sin dejar al pobretón de su amigo "no quiero hacerle daño…" era siempre su excusa, pero mientras tanto, él que recibía el dolor de verles juntos, de ver sus besos y abrazos, sus manos entrelazadas… era él.

¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que no iba a esperar más? Ahora estaba muy cerca de conseguirla, ya era suya por fin. O lo sería más bien, cuando se dignara a hacerlo. Lo que si le diría es que no iba a esperarla eternamente. No podía creer que Hermione Granger estuviera jugando a dos bandas y él lo estuviera tolerando.

¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Y si ella solo quería devolverle todo el dolor que le había causado? Cabía esa posibilidad, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Si era un truco, al menos disfrutaría de su compañía mientras la mentira durara.

El golpe de unos libros dejados caer sobre la mesa le hizo voltearse.

-si ya fueras mía, yo cargaría todos esos libros por ti.

Hermione sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente.

-no sería necesario. Puedo hacerlo sola.

-lo sé, pero igualmente lo haría – el rubio sonrió débilmente y volvió su vista a la nieve.

Hermione lo había notado algo ausente los últimos días y sabía que esa cabecita plateada había estado dándole vueltas al mismo asunto: su ruptura con Ron, esa que tardaba tanto en llegar.

La castaña se acercó por detrás y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico, que le rodeo la cintura.

-La primera nevada del invierno – intento romper el silencio la chica.

-daría cualquier cosa por estar ahí abajo, disfrutándola contigo, me encantaría…

La castaña vio ahí su oportunidad de compensar al rubio por su espera.

-podemos disfrutar de nuestra propia nevada – Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y pequeños copos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

Draco sonrió de verdad por fin.

-pero estos ni siquiera mojan – se quejó el chico.

-voy a hacerlo esta noche – le dijo parada frente a él – mañana cuando volvamos a vernos seré libre para estar contigo.

Draco se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros, con cara de no saber si reír, llorar o al menos cerrar la boca.

-¿es eso cierto? – dijo por fin.

-claro – dijo la castaña sonriente, al ver la felicidad que se empezaba a formar en la cara del chico.

Este por su parte la levanto por los aires y le dio dos vueltas mientras ambos reían. Después, mientras la abrazaba, le susurró.

-mañana, por fin, tus labios serán míos, y ningunos otros volverán a tocarlos nunca. – Se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos – te voy a hacer feliz Hermione. Te voy a dar toda la felicidad que te he quitado estos años. La próxima vez que provoque que de tus ojos salgan lagrimas, estas serán de felicidad.

"_unas cuerdas invisibles ataban las manos de Draco a su espalda ¿para qué lo tenían atado? No pensaba escapar, ya nada le quedaba en la vida, es mas, habría preferido morir en la guerra. Todo menos pasar el resto de sus días en azkaban._

_-joven Malfoy – dijo un hombre al que el rubio no conocía – no creo que tenga nada que decir, ya que la marca habla por sí sola, además de sus antecedentes familiares. No queremos que algo como lo acontecido se vuelva a repetir, así que condeno al señor Draco Malfoy a pasar…_

_-¡alto!_

_Ahí estaba ella, su castaña, a la que no esperaba volver a ver y de la que creía que solo le quedaba su recuerdo, pero ahí estaba como un ángel. Su angel de salvación._

_-yo tengo algo que decir a favor de Draco Malfoy que debería hacerle cambiar de opinión, señor._

_Ese día Draco recuperó sus esperanzas. Sus ganas de vivir y fue cuando se decidió que ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Conseguiría a su castaña, le costara lo que le costara, pero no se volvería a rendir."_


	10. quiero que seas mia

**Chicas lo conseguí, he terminado el capitulo para esta semana, pero ahora mismo y por los pelos.**

**Esta vez solo hay un recuerdo al principio, el de el final, además de que no me da tiempo si quiero actualizar hoy porque entro a trabajar dentro de 10 minutos, no se me ocurre nada que poner, ando un poco falta de imaginación.**

**Bueno mil gracias por los reviews y espero veros el viernes que viene, intentare tenerlo listo pero no prometo nada.**

**Besitooos y a leer:**

"_¡espera un momento! – dijo de pronto Ron – se nos olvidan los elfos domésticos, deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que dobby ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros._

_En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrepito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos del basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. El chico soltó también los colmillos y la escoba y le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levanto del suelo._

_-¿os parece que es el momento más oportuno? – preguntó Harry – estamos en guerra._

_Ambos se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados._

_-ya lo sé colega – dijo Ron con cara de atontado – precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca ¿no?"_

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en el momento del su primer beso con Ron y se sintió triste por no volver a sentir con él lo que sintió en ese momento.

Le esperaba en la sala común, donde habían quedado para salir mientras pensaba en que iba a decirle.

"¿recuerdas lo que sentimos la primera vez que nos besamos, en plena guerra? Pues ya no logro sentir eso contigo, sino con otro chico"

Claro que no, Ron todavía no podía saber la existencia de ese otro chico, bastante daño iba a hacerle ya.

"Ron, ya no siento lo mismo, creo que el beso de la guerra fue un arrebato del momento y estos meses han sido una mentira"

No. No y no.

Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y justo en ese momento apareció él por las escaleras.

-hola Herms – el pelirrojo le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Un beso que sintió que hacía mucho que no le pertenecía.

La castaña se fijó que el chico llevaba un paquetito envuelto entre sus manos. Un regalo.

-¿Qué es eso Ron?

-bueno… hoy es una fecha especial ¿no? – pregunto el chico algo dubitativo.

La castaña repaso mentalmente las fechas importantes o especiales.

-pues… no que yo recuerde.

-oh genial – al pelirrojo se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas – pensé que querías que quedáramos porque había algo que celebrar…

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de algo. A Ron le importaba, mucho, pues había buscado un regalo aun sin saber si había algo que celebrar, solo para no verla triste si así fuera. Pero también supo que no era amor, que él tampoco estaba enamorado, porque entonces no habría olvidado una fecha especial ni pensaría que solo quedaba con él en esos momentos por algo que celebrar. Debería pensar que era normal que los novios quedasen para salir sin ningún motivo más que el estar juntos.

-acompáñame Ron – la castaña le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a la parte de atrás de los terrenos, donde apenas transitaban alumnos.

Se sentó en un banco y él hizo lo mismo a su lado. Ambos observaron las huellas que habían dejado en la nieve unos segundos. Entonces ella suspiro y habló:

-¿no te sientes obligado con todo esto?

-obligado ¿con que? – pregunto Ron perdido.

-con esto, con lo nuestro. No sientes que solo haces lo que todo el mundo espera de ti.

Ron se quedó pensativo un momento, pues era justo lo que había pensado desde antes de estar con ella.

-claro que no Hermi, yo quiero estar contigo – dijo poniendo una mano sobre la suya y pensando que había hecho para que ella se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos. Pues no quería hacerle daño.

Hermione suspiro cansada, pues sabía perfectamente el juego del chico.

-ron, voy a ser sincera contigo. Tú siempre me has gustado, y creía que todavía sentía algo por ti, pero no es así, y creo que no es así desde que saliste con Lavender. En ese momento me rompiste el corazón y no lo volviste a recuperar. Lo que paso durante la guerra fue… el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta entonces, pues era lo que había deseado durante años y en ese momento lo sentí como mío, pero no ha vuelto a ser así. En todos estos meses no he vuelto a sentir algo parecido…

El chico que la estaba mirando atónito apartó la mirada al suelo.

-tienes razón Hermione. Yo siempre te he querido, y siempre va a ser así, porque te quiero mucho, de verdad. Pero no es amor lo que siento. En el momento en que te bese por primera vez te juro que te amaba, que me sentí el chico más feliz de la tierra porque me habías aceptado. – el chico se paro, porque no sabía si contarle lo que estaba pensando decirle, pero ya que se estaban sincerando, lo hizo. – cuando acabó la guerra, acompañamos a mi hermano a Rumania, allí… conocí a alguien, es de quien recibo las cartas, nunca te he engañado desde luego pero creo que me estoy enamorando….

-no sigas Ron, te entiendo perfectamente. Y me alegro mucho de que esto fuera mutuo. No sabias el miedo que tenia a hacerte daño.

-hermione… - Ron abrazó a la chica y Hermione por fin sintió algo: amistad verdadera. De las que nunca se romperían. – Te quiero – dijo soltándola al fin. – me alegro de que seas mi mejor amiga.

-y yo de tenerte a mi lado Ron. – ella se levantó.

-espera – Ron se levantó también - de todas formas quiero darte esto – le entregó el paquetito – por… ser la mejor amiga del mundo, por ejemplo – el pelirrojo rió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-gracias Ron – la chica lo abrió, eran unos guantes y una bufanda – es genial. Me viene perfecto.

-yo los hice.

-no lo creo – rió la castaña dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-en serio. Tantos años en casa de mi madre aprendí algunos trucos.

-entonces los guardare como un tesoro – y volvió a abrazarle.

Cuando Hermione estuvo sola por fin corrió a la biblioteca. Se moría por verle. Por ser suya al fin.

Pero él no estaba en la biblioteca.

Paseo un rato por los pasillos e incluso paso por delante de la puerta de la casa Slytherin, pero no podía decirle a nadie que le mandara salir, así que solo pasó de largo.

Al pasar por una ventana se fijo en que volvía a nevar y supo donde encontrarlo. Corrió como si Voldemort la persiguiera, pero tuvo que parar, pues la nieve que caía era tan espesa que no lograba ver nada. Suerte que llevaba puestos los guantes y la bufanda que Ron acababa de regalarle.

Por fin vio a alguien a la orilla del lago, sentado. No sabía si era el pero sus ropas negras le alentaron a correr hacia allí. Cuando estaba cerca la figura se levantó al verla y poco después vio su cabellera rubia. Cuando llegó hasta él se lanzo a sus brazos.

-hermione…

-lo hice! – Exclamó fatigada, casi sin poder respirar – lo hice Draco.

Draco se estremeció y le cogió la cara con ambas manos, que le temblaban, aunque no de frio, si no de emoción al saberla por fin suya. Le aparto el pelo, ya mojado por la nieve y acaricio sus labios, que a pesar del frio se notaban cálidos.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, los ojos de la chica también miraban sus labios y no pudo esperar más, ambos lo deseaban, y él desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Atrapó los labios de la chica entre los suyos y se quedo quieto. Ese simple contacto le hizo apretar los ojos fuertemente para que no se escaparan de ellos lágrimas de felicidad infinita. Le apretó la cintura para atraerla mas hacia él y comenzó a mover sus labios, al ritmo de ella. La levanto un poco del suelo y ella se agarró mas fuerte a su cuello.

-hermione… - la llamo entre sus labios.

-¿sí? – le respondió la chica también sin soltar los suyos, entre beso y beso.

-te amo… - la castaña sí que se separó entonces. Nunca ningún chico le había dicho algo así – jamás he querido ni querré a nadie como te quiero a ti – dijo con más facilidad una vez sus labios estaban libres – quiero que seas mía.

Draco era posesivo por naturaleza, y esa era su forma de preguntarle si quería ser su novia. Hermione le entendió a la perfección.

-soy tuya Draco, claro que lo soy – y él volvió a besarla sin poder borrar su sonrisa entre beso y beso.

-volvamos dentro, te vas a resfriar. – draco le agarro la mano para acompañarla hacia el castillo.

-pero… ¿así vamos a entrar? – dijo la chica mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-ya eres libre ¿no? ¿Hay algo malo en esto?

-bueno… pues es pronto, yo acabo…

-Claro – dijo el chico soltándola – ya entiendo, ve tu primero, yo esperare un poco.

parte de la felicidad que rodeaba a Draco desapareció en ese instante. Era suya, pero no podía disfrutarla.

Antes eso lo habría dicho el mismo, pero no esperaba que fuera ella la que se avergonzara de estar con él, porque estaba seguro de que lo hacía.


	11. especial

**Me odiáis, lo sé. Me queréis matar, también lo sé. Pero pensar que si me matáis no podre seguir escribiendo… jeje**

**Ahora enserio, lo siento, siento haber tenido tan abandonada la historia y a todos los que la siguen, ha estado mal pero he empezado la universidad y la verdad es que está siendo bastante duro, no tengo ni un respiro, pero con la fecha de la última entrega de la película tan cerca he sentido la necesidad de encontrar un hueco para seguir con algo que me encanta, escribir y dejar volar mi imaginación.**

**No es un capitulo ni muy largo ni muy bueno, pero estoy desentrenada.**

**Espero que os sirva mi excusa y me sigáis escribiendo y dejando vuestros comentarios.**

**Muchos besitos.**

Quedaba apenas una semana para navidad.

Hacia dos que Draco había conseguido a la chica que perturbaba sus pensamientos desde que tenía once años, pero según esta, todavía era demasiado pronto para que alguien en el castillo pudiera saberlo.

Él estaba feliz de estar por fin junto a ella, no hay que malinterpretarle. Se sentía completo y le encantaba estar con ella, pero le dolía que la castaña se hubiera acostumbrado a aquella forma de relación, a ser una pareja de las puertas de la biblioteca para dentro y solo cuando no había nadie por allí merodeando, lo que les dejaba escasos momentos de intimidad. Aún cuando estaban solos, Draco notaba la tensión de la chica cuando se besaban, sus ojos puestos en la puerta y los sobresaltos y repentinos alejamientos cuando se escuchaba cualquier pequeño ruido, para después, cuando salían del lugar, solo ser dos simples conocidos, un par de alumnos obligados a convivir en el mismo lugar durante el curso y fuertes enemigos durante años, viviendo y alimentándose solo de miradas furtivas y sonrisas perdidas e imperceptibles.

Por su parte, Draco no aguantaba más la situación, deseaba poder andar de la mano de Hermione por los pasillos; abrazarla y besarla cuando se encontraban por la mañana en el desayuno; pasear junto a ella por los terrenos y sobretodo, disfrutar de la libertad que ahora poseía, que se había regalado a sí mismo. Pero al parecer a ella no le importaba vivir la relación de esa forma, no sentía esa necesidad de contacto permanente que él tenía y no notaba la ansiedad de tenerla cerca y no poder disfrutarla.

Un cálido beso en la mejilla le saco de sus pensamientos, justo después, ella tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿solo eso después de todo el día sin tenerte? – Draco se hizo el ofendido, aunque lo estaba en realidad. Cogió la cara de la chica con delicadeza y la beso en los labios, sintiéndose mejor hasta que abrió sus ojos y vio los de la castaña fijos en la puerta. Rompió el contacto fríamente, dejándola momentáneamente desconcertada.

-lo siento – se disculpó ella, apenada en verdad, pero olvidándolo ya y sacando sus cosas.

-¿de verdad es esto lo que quieres, hermione? – dijo el rubio, y se volvió a mirarla. Ella solo se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada – está bien, no importa - se resignó él, que estaba aprendiendo a ser muy paciente, demasiado para su gusto – dentro de unos días podremos escapar a algún lugar desconocido donde no necesitaremos escondernos de nadie. Te llevaré donde tú me pidas Hermione – la miró intensamente a los ojos, por lo que pudo ver la sombra que apareció en ellos.

-sobre eso… - hermione dudó, había estado evitando el tema todo este tiempo, rezando por qué no saliera. No porque no tuviera ganas de escapar con él durante un tiempo de la realidad, sino por las explicaciones que tendría que dar por ello – yo… siempre paso las navidades en casa de los Weasley, sería raro si este año no… - el sonido arrastrándose de la silla contigua le impidió continuar y observó a Draco alejarse hacia la puerta.

Él se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y le habló sin girarse, sin mirarla a la cara.

-quizá lo raro sea esto nuestro…

Tras el portazo Hermione se derrumbó sobre sus pergaminos.

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo todo mal, que Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y ella no le ayudaba en absoluto, sino que solo lo estropeaba más con sus inseguridades. Si no actuaba pronto, la relación estaría condenada y no quería que eso ocurriera.

Ella nunca se había sentido así con un chico. Draco era su último pensamiento al acostarse y su primera sonrisa por la mañana. En cuanto cruzaba las puertas del comedor sus ojos lo buscaban involuntariamente y entonces sonreía para sí. En las clases recordaba las conversaciones de las que ambos disfrutaban, eso era algo que le encantaba, hablar con él, podría hacerlo durante horas, y si no tuviera horarios ni una actuación que llevar a cabo, lo haría durante noches y días enteros.  
Muchas veces se había imaginado su vida futura con él, había imaginado la casa que comprarían, como la decorarían, se había imaginado a ambos en su jardín hablando sobre mil cosas y con una alianza brillando en el dedo anular de una mano que acariciaba el redondeado vientre de la chica. Después de tener estos pensamientos siempre se ruborizaba, pero sonreía feliz.

-prepararé a los chicos durante la navidad – susurró para sí misma – y cuando regresemos al colegio… que sea lo que Merlín quiera…

La chica se sintió fatal cuando el rubio la ignoró durante los días restantes hasta navidad, sabía que era culpa suya y no podía hacer nada para arreglar las cosas, ya que Draco siempre se dejaba ver en lugares llenos de gente. Sabía que la estaba poniendo a prueba y que él esperaba que olvidara lo que se suponía que eran y se acercara a arreglar las cosas con él. Pensaba que si le importaba lo haría, pero ella no se acercó.

Pudo hablar con él la mañana antes de partir del colegio.

Cuando le vio quiso correr a abrazarle, pero no lo hizo, sabía que él continuaba dolido.

Para su sorpresa fue él quien le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y escondió la cara entre su pelo.

-lo siento…

-no Draco – dijo ella rodeándole el cuello y volviendo a sonreír – es mi culpa, yo…

-no quiero echarlo a perder, no ahora que te tengo. Se todo lo que estas dejando por estar conmigo, imagino lo difícil que es y no quiero que lo pases mal. Me prometí a mi mismo que te haría feliz y quiero mantener esa promesa.

Hermione se separó un poco y le besó. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y que no se preocupaba por que alguien pudiera verlos.

-soy Feliz contigo Draco.

Él la besó entonces con más ganas, levantándola y sentándola en la mesa junto a ellos, acabando prácticamente tumbados, él encima de ella. Cuando se miraron, los ojos de ambos brillaban. El rubio la cogió de la mano y la condujo a la sección prohibida, con un rápido susurro y un movimiento de varita desaparecieron las cadenas que envolvían algunos libros y aparecieron velas luminosas y pétalos de rosa, así como una alfombra aterciopelada en el suelo.

Allí, por primera vez hermione se entregó a un hombre, al chico que amaba, y Draco, amó por primera vez a una mujer, la amó de verdad. Allí, en la sección prohibida, dejaron algo prohibido.

-lo siento hermione – dijo una vez fuera, cuando se acercaba ya la hora de la despedida – debería haber resistido mis impulsos, quería que esto hubiera sido especial, en un lugar especial y… - los labios de ella callaron los del chico.

-ha sido el momento más especial de mi vida, y tu eres la persona más especial que ha pasado ella.

-te quiero. – dijo él.

-te quiero Draco.

Y así partieron. Con toda una semana por delante sin estar juntos, una semana en la que iban a pasar muchas cosas.

La última vez que se miraron fue en el andén. Hermione con sus amigos y Draco, acompañado de su madre.


	12. sangre

**Capitulo corto y después de mucho tiempo, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo ¡ojala tuviera un giratiempo! Además, me he metido en otra historia, ya que esta está llegando a su fin, y quizá debería haber esperado un poco, pero en fin.  
espero que os guste aunque sea tan cortito pero no podía dejaros esperando más. Inetntare acabarla pronto, prometido!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras. **

**Muchos besitos!**

Hermione se encontraba en la madriguera con sus amigos, merendaban un chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea en uno de esos silencios que para nada eran incómodos ya entre ellos. A la chica le habría encantado compartir momentos así con Draco, y se imaginó haciéndolo en un futuro, ya en su propia casa y con la vida prácticamente hecha.

Si quería conseguir eso, tenía que empezar a preparar el terreno.

-estaba pensando… ¿no os parece que Draco Malfoy está muy cambiado este curso?

-es cierto que no se ha metido con nadie en mucho tiempo – dijo su amiga, ayudándola incluso sin saberlo.

-no será que está preparando algo, como el curso pasado – propuso su siempre desconfiado amigo Harry.

-eso podría ser, el curso pasado también estuvo muy tranquilo y mira por lo que resulto ser. – le apoyó Ron

Hermione se maldijo por dentro, la conversación no estaba acabando como ella quería, estaba acabando mucho peor.

-tenemos que averiguarlo cuando regresemos Ron.

-no creo que sea por eso – intentó la castaña – pienso que una vez fuera del alcance de su padre por fin puede ser él mismo.

-Malfoy siempre será el mismo, estando su padre cerca o no, además, el es igual que Lucius y debería haber tenido el mismo destino.

-¡Draco no es como su padre! – soltó Hermione más alterada de lo que pretendía.

-¿desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre y le defiendes? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-desde que… - pero no se atrevió – dejadlo… - se levantó, dejó la taza en la mesita y se subió a su habitación.

Ginny subió tras su amiga, pero no podía reprochar nada a los otros dos, pues no podía entender que acababa de suceder, solo sabía que algo no estaba bien con su amiga, y no sabía que era pues, a decir verdad, habían estado algo distanciadas últimamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que apenas veía a Hermione en el castillo más que en alguna comida.

-hermione… - la joven Weasley miró a su amiga desde la puerta de la habitación compartida de ambas, la cual estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando al exterior – ¿puedo pasar?

La castaña la miró, y aunque prefería estar sola la indicó que se sentara a su lado, todavía sin saber que iba a hacer.

Mientras, en la mansión de los Malfoy, un rubio de ojos grisáceos se aburría leyendo un libro cualquiera en el salón de su gran y demasiado ostentosa casa.

Llevaba dos días allí y se le había hecho eterno, y aunque había ido por su madre, ésta pasaba pocos momentos con él, pues estaba demasiado ocupada rehaciendo su vida social, tan ensuciada y maltrecha por su marido, y solo tenía tiempo para acudir a fiestas entre las grandes familias. Intentaba limpiar el apellido que tan poco le importaba en ese momento a Draco.

Por fin pudo cenar con Narcissa por la noche, después de todo el día, pues la mujer había tenido que acudir a una recepción.

-¿cómo va la limpieza del apellido? – pregunto irónico y cansado de esa tontería de las familias de sangre limpia de mantener siempre un estatus.

La mujer trago tranquilamente y se limpió con la servilleta antes de contestar a su hijo.

-va algo mejor querido, pero todavía hay personas que dudan de nuestra fidelidad e intenciones – el rubio solo asintió, pues poco le importaba – pero hay algo que podrías hacer y que me ayudaría mucho a volver a recuperar mi posición en el mundo mágico…

-claro madre, pide lo que sea – le consintió su hijo metiéndose en la boca otra trozo de carne.

-tienes que casarte – como respuesta, Draco comenzó a toser y escupió la mayor parte de lo que se había llevado a la boca para no atragantarse – por dios hijo, que grosería, ¡límpiate! – dijo la mujer pasándole la servilleta.

-¿casarme? - repitió el chico cuando por fin pudo hablar – ¿casarme con quien? – dijo gritando – vas a hacerme uno de esos matrimonios concertados, ¿Quién te crees que eres? – acabó golpeando la mesa.

-soy tu madre Draco Malfoy – le contesto la rubia alzando también la voy.

-Draco! Solo Draco! – el chico clavó con fuerzo el tenedor en su carne mientras decía esto entre dientes.

-pero que… - Narcissa intentó tranquilizarse un poco – a ver, solo digo que casándote con la hija de alguna familia que no haya participado en la guerra o que haya estado en el bando ganador, por fin podremos recuperar el honor de nuestra familia…

Draco se tranquilizó un poco, y vio una pequeña oportunidad para allanar el terreno hacia donde él quería.

-entonces también podríamos limpiar nuestro honor si me casara, por ejemplo, con una hija de muggles, nada mejor para que los demás sepan de qué lado estamos.

-¿una sangre sucia! Estoy hablando de limpiar nuestro apellido, no de ensuciarlo! Jamás aceptaría a una impura de la sangre en mi casa ¡jamás! Qué vergüenza…

-vamos madre, sabes que todo eso de la sangre es una tontería, la sangre solo es sangre y lo sabes! – el rubio volvía a levantar la voz.

-no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar algo así! – gritó la mujer demasiado alterada y aferrando la mesa con fuerza, tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-lo insinúo y lo afirmo madre: ¡pienso casarme con una hija de muggles!, tanto si te gusta como si no. – sentenció él.

La señora Narcissa se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano en el pecho, junto a su corazón, empezó a boquear y a respirar con dificultad, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡madre! – gritó asustado Draco llegando a su lado - ¡qué ocurre? – parecía que la mujer perdería el sentido en cualquier momento. Draco la rodeó por la cintura y se desapareció, apareciendo segundos después en san mungo y gritando por un médico.

ooo

Ginny no podía creer lo que oía, pensaba que su amiga le tomaba el pelo, pero por otra parte le cuadraban muchas cosas, como lo ocurrido abajo hacía un rato.

-¿no es cierto verdad?

-Ginny, no sé cómo pero así es.

-pero… es Draco Malfoy… - la pelirroja daba vueltas por la habitación delante de su amiga que la miraba entendiendo su reacción… - ¡malfoy! ¿No entiendes?¡Draco MALFOY!

-la que no entiendes eres tú, no es MALFOY, es Draco, solo DRACO…

-¿estás hechizada verdad? – la pequeña se acercó y le abrió un ojo a su amiga para inspeccionarlo – será mejor que hable con los chicos, hay que llevarte a san Mungo…

-no! – la chica se paró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta – ginny, no se lo cuentes a los chicos, yo… no estoy preparada para su reacción.

-claro que no lo estás, tú no estás en tus cabales ahora mismo Hermione – dijo la chica cogiendo por los hombros a la castaña.

-estoy mejor que nunca Ginny, y todo el por él. Le quiero…

La pelirroja se derrumbó, se sentó en su cama, preocupada, pues había visto sinceridad y amor en los ojos de su amiga.

-no sé si esto está bien – añadió preocupada. – te hará daño, seguro que juega contigo. Hermione tú no eres tonta…

-está bien Ginny, se que él me quiere, creeme.

La pequeña de los Weasley asintió, aunque para nada convencida.


	13. dolor

**Bueno, pues aquí regreso de nuevo después de muuuucho.  
**

**Agradezco todos vuestros reviews y gracias por vuestra comprensión.**

**Y sin más rollos, a leer!**

Hermione estaba preocupada y le era imposible disfrutar de la cena que había organizado la señora Weasley con toda la familia. La noche anterior había recibido una carta de Draco en la que le pedía que todavía no dijera nada a nadie, que tenía que hablar con ella y que lo haría cuando regresaran al colegio.

Algo no andaba bien con el chico, no le había escrito como solía hacerlo, o como solía hablarle. Parecía alterado y, sobre todo, parecía que ocultaba algo. Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento.

Esa noche, ya acostada, llamó a ginny en la oscuridad, tuvo que llamarla un par de veces hasta que le contestó.

-mmm ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja somnolienta.

-ginny, voy a ir a casa de Draco.

-espera, creo que todavía no he despertado ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? – preguntó Ginny incorporándose en la cama y encendiendo una tenue luz.

-tú sabes donde está su casa ¿no?

-su castillo querrás decir… pero piénsalo con calma Hermione, no puedes…

-¡Ginny! Voy a presentarme allí tanto si me ayudas como si no, solo que será más fácil si tú me ayudas.

-vale, tranquilízate, te ayudaré, claro que te ayudaré, pero vamos a hacer las cosas con calma, no puedes salir en mitad de la noche…

-no te preocupea Ginny, ahora no hay peligro, además, me apareceré en la puerta de su casa, no pasará nada.

-muy bien, entonces te acompaño.

-no Ginny, no hace falt…

-si no me dejas acompañarte, no te diré donde está la mansión Malfoy… - le amenazó la pelirroja.

-vale, muy bien – dijo Hermione saliendo de la cama.

-ahora llena la cama de cojines – le indicó la pequeña de los Weasley.

-ginny ¿has hecho esto más veces?

-alguna vez, tu hazme casa, ahora dame la mano, yo te guiaré hasta allí.

-gracias Ginny…

-vamos antes de que alguien note algo.

Las dos chicas se aparecieron ante las verjas de una impresionante mansión, aunque lejos de ser bonita, era demasiado tétrica, por lo menos por la noche donde halla donde miraran se veían sombras proyectando figuras escalofriantes.

Hermione empujó la puerta de la verja, estaba abierta…

-Es muy raro que este abierto Hermione, esto no es buena idea.

-no te preocupes Ginny, tu espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo – le pidió la castaña

Ginny sacó su varita y observó a su amiga alejarse por el serpenteante camino hasta la gran puerta principal, que pronto se abrió y volvió a cerrarse engullendo a Hermione.

-preguntaré al señor si puede recibirla, señorita…

-Hermione Granger – dijo Hermione amablemente al elfo.

-espere aquí.

Cinco minutos después bajaba Draco las escaleras como un torbellino. Hermione sonrió, pero Draco solo la agarró del brazo y la condujo a una habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí – gritó enfurecido.

-Draco… - susurró Hermione apenada por las formas de hablarle del rubio – me preocupé cuando leí tu carta…

-te dije que hablaríamos en el colegio ¿sabes lo que podría haber pasado si llega a estar mi madre?

-yo… lo siento.

Draco miró a su Hermione, con la cabeza gacha susurrándole una disculpa después de que él le hubiera gritado. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione tardó un poco en devolverle el abrazó, pero se sintió mejor al sentir el cuerpo del rubio junto al de ella.

El chico se separó lo bastante para poder coger la cara de ella y conducirla hasta sus labios. La besó con todo su amor, tragándose el dolor que sentía al saber que ese sería el último, pues ya había tomado una decisión, por mucho que esta le doliera.

-hermione – dijo separándola y dejando de abrazarla – lo siento mucho.

-¿pero que está ocurriendo? – preguntó ella.

-tenemos que dejar de vernos. – dijo el firmemente.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, que estás diciendo…

-no podemos seguir juntos Granger – dijo aun a sabiendas que el volver a llamarla por su apellido le haría daño – voy a casarme.

Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes inspeccionando los ojos de Draco, que permanecían fríos y tajantes.

-no lo dices enserio ¿verdad? Estas jugando…

-no estoy jugando Granger, cuando acabe el curso me casare con Daphne Greengass y te agradecería que te fueras ahora de aquí, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver.

La castaña se acercó al chico con lágrimas en los ojos, le miró unos segundos y le abofeteó con fuerza. Draco permaneció inmóvil y no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a echarme de tu casa…? – susurró entre dientes con ira – si esto es una broma te ruego que la pares ahora mismo.

-esto no es una broma, y vuelvo a pedirte, por favor, que te vayas y no vuelvas a molestarme.

Hermione en lugar de caminar hacia la puerta, se acercó a una mesita cercana y cogiendo un jarrón de cristal se lo lanzó al rubio, atinándole en la cara y haciendo que uno de los cristales que se desprendieron de la pieza al romperse le hiciera un profundo corte en la mejilla. Cuando volvió a mirar, Hermione ya no estaba, y en su lugar aparecía un elfo atraído por el estruendo.

-señor… le curaré ahora mismo – dijo la diminuta criatura acercándose a él.

-no – se negó rotundamente el chico quitándose la sangre con la mano – no quiero que nadie me cure.

-pero si no lo hago se le quedará una fea marca, señor…

-pues que así sea. – pensó que ese sería su castigo por haber roto la promesa que le hizo de que nunca le haría daño, y así, cada vez que se mirara al espejo, la recordaría.

Ginny vio a su amiga correr hacia ella y supo que algo no estaba bien, lo confirmo cuando pudo ver las gruesas lágrimas en la cara de la castaña y cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos.

-me ha echado Ginny – lloraba la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

A Hermione le costaba articular por el berrinche, el cual le hacía hipar y respirar con dificultad entre lágrimas y más lágrimas que se derramaban.

-va a casarse – consiguió articular – con otra…

-Está bien Hermione, vámonos a casa ahora mismo.

Siguiendo los consejos de su amiga, y tras mucho dolor por parte de la castaña, en los meses que siguieron hasta acabar hogwarts, Hermione no volvió a tocar, mirar o dirigirse a Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy hizo lo mismo, aunque seguía observándola desde lejos, como había hecho y haría siempre.

**Bueeno pues aquí acaba mi historia. No ha podido ser, no todos los finales son felices… además, simplemente me he basado en como ocurren las cosas en el libro en la realidad, solo que metiendo en el la pequeña historia de amor de estos dos personajes, y como sabréis, en el libro no consiguen estar juntos. Asi que ya está.**

**¡es bromaaa! La historia no está acabada, todavía queda un poquito, aunque no os penséis que queda demasiado.**

**Besitosss**


	14. quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

**Vale! No quería asustaros con lo de que era el último capítulo, solo era una broma jeje. No sería capaz de que en mi propia historia Draco y Hermione no estuvieran juntos.**

**Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior puse que Draco se iba a casar con Daphne como en el libro, pues me equivoque, por ahí me han chivado que con quien se casa Draco es con Astoria, pero bueno me da lo mismo, la cuestión es que la novia no es Hermione. De momento…**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, la verdad es que no los merezco después de todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, pero me han encantado y me han hecho mucha ilusión, y ahora, sin más dilación: a leer!**

**He puesto una canción, si la quereís escuchar os dejo la dirección, para que la vayais cargando, pero no vale escucharla antes de que salga en el capitulo ehh…**

**.com/watch?v=E8NDLqmtY9E&feature=fvst**

Hermione sonreía frente a gran salón mientras la proclamaban la mejor bruja de su curso. Veía a todos aplaudirla y eso le hacía sentir avergonzaba, sobre todo intentaba no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, pues no quería esquivar la mirada de cierto rubio a que había decidido ignorar hasta ese dia. Día después del cual no volvería a ver.

Un conocido pesar le llegó al peqcho al pensar en él, como pasaba cada vez que lo hacía. Normalmente a ese pesar le seguían las lágrimas, pero esa vez las evitó.

Al no querer mirara a Draco Malfoy no pudo ver como una débil y disimulada sonrisa de orgullo asomaba en la cara del chico.

Theo miró a Draco, y después a la castaña que ya volvía a su lugar para comenzar la última cena en el castillo y sintió pena. Pena por lo desgraciada que era la chica, y pena por lo cobarde que era su amigo. Y así lo siguió observando, sin decir nada, durante los siguientes ocho meses en los que Draco intentó retrasar la boda una y otra vez, ayudado por una Daphne que al parecer tampoco tenía ningún interés en casarse con el chico y que por sus ojos, cada vez más rojos conforme se acercaba el día de la boda, también tenía ya a alguien a quien amar.

Pero así eran los hijos de este tipo de familias, no tenían decisiones propias, solo algo que heredar.

Durante ese tiempo, Hermione había conseguido lo que quería, había entrado como redactora en el profeta. Todavía no le asignaban los artículos sobre lo que a ella le gustaría escribir, pero todo vendría. De momento, solo se le permitía ocuparse de cotilleos sobre famosos, cosa que no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero que hacía con un impecable estilo.

En ese momento, Hermione se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe, pues le había llamado, seguramente para ocuparse de algún artículo.

-pase señorita Granger. – Hermione entró en la sala y se sentó frente al escritorio de su jefe – lo primero, quiero felicitarle por su último trabajo, fue maravillosamente espléndido.

-muchas gracias señor. – le contestó ella contenta por el cumplido.

-si sigues así, no tendré más remedio que ascenderte, aún con el poco tiempo que llevas con nosotros.

-eso sería maravilloso, señor – contestó ella con ojos brillantes.

-si, si, pero antes, quiero otra de tus maravillas – dijo el hombre levantándose de su escritorio y comenzando a pasear por la sala, como hacía siempre que comentaba algún caso – se trata de una boda, quiero que asistas, ya he conseguido la invitación, tendrás que contar todo lo ocurrido, gente que asistirá, como transcurre, fotos, todo. Y sobre todo quiero que intentes averiguar porque han tardado tanto los novios en casarse después de que lo anunciaran hace tantos meses, eso podrás averiguarlo después de que los invitados lleven algunas copitas de más. – Hermione sonrió, la verdad era que ya había asistido a otras dos bodas de familias ricas, y en todas era lo mismo.

-muy bien señor, ¿de quién se trata?

-la boda del señor Malfoy y la señorita Greengrass.

-¿Cómo? – la castaña empezó a notar como la respiración se le entrecortaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre y hacerlo de nuevo le estaba produciendo ansiedad – no… no puedo… no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué no puede hacerlo? A qué viene eso…

-señor… por favor encárgueme otra cosa… pero esto no, no puedo hacerlo.

-eso no es suficiente señorita Granger, necesito un motivo de peso para que la mejor de mis reporteras no escriba la mejor noticia del año.

-señor yo… no me llevo bien con ese chico, en el colegio…

-¿Qué? ¿Me está diciendo que no va a hacerlo por una niñería de colegio? Señorita… si quiere conservar este puesto, será mejor que se lo piense bien.

Hermione intentó respirar hondo un momento y pensar con claridad. Ese chico ya le había hecho daño, le había roto el corazón ¿iba a permitir que también le quitara su trabajo?

-lo haré, señor. – dijo al fin.

El hombre, solo sonrió satisfecho.

Pronto llegó el día, y Draco se descubrió poniéndose una camisa blanca, ya vestido con los pantalones del traje. Se miraba en el espejo sin ver a nadie mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. En ese momento, asomó Narcissa Malfoy por la puerta.

-hijo, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó la madre feliz y radiante. Y no por su hijo, si no porque la habladurías sobre la familia por fin iban a acabar.

-si, necesito que te largues – dijo el rubio de malas maneras.

-esta bien, estas nervioso, te dejaré un rato solo. – dijo la mujer seria por las palabras de su hijo, ya que nunca le había hablado así.

-dile a Theo que venga – le dijo antes de que la mujer saliera.

Draco se sentó en la cama, con la camisa a mitad de abrochar. Se estaba mareando, ahora por fin la realidad comenzaba a cernirse sobre él. Ya hacía mucho que había perdido a Hermione, pero desde ese día, sería algo oficial, irrecuperable. Volvió a recrear su imagen en la mente, como hacía siempre, desde que tenía memoria, solo que esa imagen cada vez era más borrosa, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Todavia yo siento tus caricias  
y tu respiración sobre mi piel.  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
y sigo amandote hoy más que ayer  
soñando con volverte a ver.

Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia; y pierdo la fé.  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.  
Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado  
descubro aún te amo.

Se que soy culpable de mi suerte  
y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver  
y en mí otra vez creer.  
te hice llorar y me arrepiento,  
amor cuanto lo siento;  
si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré.  
Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia; y pierdo la fe.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de tí  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor,  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adios  
pero es que aún te amo. 

En ese momento Theo llamó a la puerta del rubio y entro.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-¿Qué pasaría si huyera ahora mismo?

-Qué sería lo más sensato que has hecho nunca… - le contestó Theo sinceramente. Draco sonrió.

-no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi madre, ya sabes como se pone.

-sabes draco, le tengo mucho respeto a Narcissa, pero creo que es demasiado dramática, a tu madre no le pasa nada. Tienes tres horas para decidirte amigo.

-he tenido casi un año para hacerlo… - se lamentó el rubio.


	15. ella está aquí

**Uff, cuánto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia. Reconozco que he tenido que volver a leer mi propia historia porque ya no me acordaba ni de que iba, y eso está mal, porque quiere decir que vosotras tampoco os acordareis y que habré perdido bastantes lectoras. Pero bueno, he decidido acabarla de una vez. No puede estar toda la vida sin terminar, así que solo agradeceros a las que me habéis esperado y espero seguir estando a la altura de esta historia.**

**Bueno solo recordad que Draco había dejado Hermione para casarse, ya que creía que si no lo hacía, algo malo le pasaría a su madre, que no lo soportaría. Un año después, Hermione, que es reportera, es enviada precisamente a cubrir la noticia del matrimonio de Draco Malfoy.**

**Espero que con esto podáis seguir medianamente bien el capítulo.**

**Muchos besos, y a leer.**

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy, y recordó la última vez que había estado allí. Lo tétrico que todo le había parecido y el dolor que había conllevado su decisión de presentarse esa noche, tantos años atrás, en esa casa. En esos momentos la mansión estaba pulcramente decorada. Flores brancas y amarillas alegraban cada arco, cada pilar y cada pequeño hueco que encontraba mientras caminada por el radiante sendero arrastrando su vestido.

Se había comprado un precioso vestido para la ocasión. Además de porque debía presentarse como una invitada más, quería que, si tenía que volver a verle sin más remedio, él la encontrara perfecta, como si ya todo estuviera olvidado y pudiera llevar a cabo su trabajo sin problema, sin importar quién era la noticia. Quería que la viera feliz, aunque en realidad no hubiera podido volver a serlo desde que él la abandonó por la mujer con la que hoy se casaría.

Entregó su invitación cuando se la pidieron, y comenzó a pasear entre la gente. Lo bueno que tenía Hermione como reportera era su infinita memoria, por lo que no tenía que llevar tras ella una libreta y una pluma que intimidara a la gente a la hora de hablar, la mayoría de veces, contestaban a sus preguntas sin saber que era una reportera, lo que le hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles a la hora de averiguar.

Por lo que pudo hablar con algunos invitados, supo que la mayoría pensaban que por fin Narcissa había conseguido su pase de vuelta a la nobleza. De nuevo volvían a estar en la cima, como ella quería.

La castaña intentaba no pensar en Draco en ningún momento, para así poder trabajar hasta que llegara el momento de verle, pues sabía que presenciar precisamente su boda sería lo más doloroso que le podría pasar. Solo esperaba poder pasar desapercibida y que él no la viera, o no la reconociera. Pero después de escuchar los cotilleos, supo algo que había supuesto hace mucho tiempo. Se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia que Draco no se había esforzado en romper, hacía mucho que sabía que él realmente nunca le había amado, que solo había sido otro de sus juegos, pues el Draco que ella había conocido habría desafiado un matrimonio así por ella. Pero al fin y al cabo, Draco siempre sería un Malfoy, y por ello había elegido estatus, había elegido Malfoy en lugar de Draco.

En el momento en que la castaña pensaba en esto, un rubio se agarraba el pecho sentándose en su cama, con la corbata alrededor del cuello sin anudar. Acababa de comprender algo, como si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado y el viento hubiera hecho que llegara a sus oídos. Había elegido ser Malfoy, no Draco como tanto luchó por ser. Y de nuevo recordó a Hermione, y se sintió como aquella vez en que fueron a condenarle por ser un mortífago.

Ese día solo pensaba que le encerrarían y que no volvería a verla nunca más. La recordaría en su mente día tras día, hasta que, poco a poco, su recuerdo se fuera borrando de su mente. Dejaría de recordar el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa de sus labios, el arco de su nariz…

Después de un año sin verla, eso había ocurrido, y solo podía imaginar en su mente su pelo alborotado y la forma de su cara, pero le costaba mucho dibujar sus rasgos. Eso no quería decir que la estuviera consiguiendo olvidar, pues noche tras noche, día tras día, al oler su piel recordaba el olor de su Hermione, al tocar algo suave recordaba sus manos, su voz la tenía grabada en su mente, y sobre todo… sus lágrimas, lo único que le había pertenecido siempre. Casi podía sentir el olor salado de sus lágrimas cada vez que recordaba aquella noche.

Se levantó de nuevo, ya recuperado del dolor del pecho y frente al espejo, mientras continuaba anudándose la corbata observó su preciada cicatriz en la mejilla. Sentía esa cicatriz como una mínima parte de ella que se había quedado con él. Una parte muy pequeña.

se colocó su chaqueta y bajó al salón, donde estarían sus familiares ya esperándole para acudir al altar, aunque el prefirió imaginar que se dirigía a la orca.

-Draco cariño, ya estas listo – dijo su madre acercándose a él – estás muy guapo, muy guapo – continuaba arreglándole la corbata.

-suélteme madre – aunque todo lo estaba haciendo por ella, pues no quería que nada afectara a su salud, no quería decir que fuera a dejar que disfrutara del día, le haría parte de su infierno – esperó que esté contenta de acabar con mi vida, pues en el momento en que diga el sí quiero, olvidaré que existo en este mundo. Nada me devolverá las ganas de vivir.

Después de decir esto, se fue junto a Theo y Luna. Al menos su amigo había logrado ser feliz y pronto tendría una verdadera boda con su amada.

-Draco, te ves horrible – dijo una sincera Luna cuando llegó hasta ellos. - ¿de verdad quieres que Hermione te vea así?

-¡Luna! – le recriminó Theo – te dije que lo de Draco y Hermione era un secreto…

-Theo, eres un bocaz… ¡un momento! – Draco acababa de comprender las palabras de Luna – que quieres decir con que me vea.

-bueno, Hermione está fuera ¿no la invitaste tu? – preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

-¿Qué? – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

-¿Cómo que Hermione está fuera? – preguntó Draco casi sin voz y buscando un asiento, pues necesitaba sentarse. Se estaba mareando.

Theo le siguió hasta la butaca con Luna tras él y se arrodilló para hablarle cerca de la cara y que nadie más pudiera escucharle.

-¿crees que venga a impedir la boda? ¿crees que aun te quiera? – susurró Theo.

-¡que romántico! – se emocionó Luna – iré a preguntarle a ella – decidió la rubia alejándose, pero Theo la cogió del brazo.

-de eso nada bonita, mejor quédate a mi lado – le dijo su novio cariñosamente.

-eso es imposible. Ella debería odiarme después de lo que pasó. – pero por la mente de Draco pasó una mínima posibilidad de que ella hubiera ido a por él. – no puedo casarme… no lo haré no ella aquí, no puedo… - Theo y Luna sonrieron – no voy a cas…

En ese momento la madre de Draco lo agarró del brazo, como si no le hubieran afectado para nada las palabras de su hijo de segundos antes, y lo arrastró hacia el altar.

-es la hora.

Theo y Luna se quedaron mirando como Draco caminada torpemente con su madre.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la rubia.

-asistir a la boda Luna, el resto lo tiene que hacer él…

Hermione, que había escuchado una discusión mientras paseaba en busca de algo interesante que contar, se encontraba tras un muro, desde donde le llegaban las voces que reconoció como la familia Greengrass.

-¡no! ¡no puedo salir ahí! Yo no puedo casarme – gritaba Daphne – no le ame, ya sabes a quien amo padre, le quiero a él, por ultima vez, no me obligues a hacerlo… - suplicaba la chica.

Hermione se asomó un poco. La muchacha ya vestía de blanco y su hermana la abrazaba mientras su padre estaba rojo de furia.

-no te lo diré más Daphne, saldrás ahí y te casarás con Draco Malfoy. Si no lo haces por ti misma ¡te juro que lo harás bajo el hechizo imperio! – gritó su padre sacando su varita.

Hermione se alejó de allí con la mano en el pecho. Entonces la novia tampoco quería casarse. Se le aceleró el corazón. Aunque eso no cambiaba nada… Draco si que quería casarse.

La música comenzó a sonar y Hermione se tensó al escucharla, pero disimuló y se dirigió a coger asiento en una de las filas más alejadas. Justo cuando pasaba por la puerta principal, le vio, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Esperaba elegantemente con su madre cogida del brazo. La mujer sonreía feliz, pero Draco… Draco la miraba a ella. La miraba fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. El chico levantó su mano hacia ella y adelantó un pie con la intención de caminar. Fue señal suficiente para que la castaña saliera de su vista al instante. No quería hablar con él…

Se sentó en una silla libre y lejos del pasillo central. Se sentía fatigada y a causa de ello respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no era de cansancio, era por haberle visto de nuevo y que hubiera tenido la intención de acercarse a ella. ¿Qué pretendía?

Los invitados se levantaron cuando madre e hijo comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo central. La música sonaba más fuerte. Hermione decidió quedarse sentada, e hizo bien, pues notó como la cabeza de Malfoy se movía de un lado a otro en su camino, como buscando a alguien. ¿Sería a ella? De nuevo su corazón se aceleró.

Llegó al altar, y una vez allí siguió buscando con la mirada, pero no fue hasta que se sentaron de nuevo los invitados que la localizó y la miró. La miró durante largos e intensos segundos en los que ella no tuvo más remedio que devolver esa mirada de la que siempre se quedaba prendada sin poder evitarlo, y se odiaba por no poder apartar la vista. La hica notaba como toda su fortaleza se derrumbaba en sus ojos grises. Solo cuando notó una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, logró apartar la mirada.

No supo si él llegó a verlo, pues pronto la música volvió a sonar y los invitados se levantaron de nuevo para dar la bienvenida a la novia, que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y un velo tapando su cara. Volvió a mirar a Draco, que en lugar de mirar la entrada de su futura esposa seguía mirándola a ella, como si hubiera desconectado del mundo y se encontrara en una realidad paralela donde solo estaba ellos dos. Hermione se sintió temblar y vio como la madre del rubio le daba un toquecito en el brazo para que regresara a la realidad. Y lo hizo. Miró a la novia, pero en lugar de tenderle su mano para que llegara hasta el altar, solo se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre que oficiaría la ceremonia. La novia se colocó a su lado y Hermione notó un imperceptible temblor en los hombros de la chica.

-amigos, familiares – comenzó el hombre – no hemos reunido para celebrar hoy el amor y unir en matrimonio a estas dos jóvenes almas que se han encontrado en el camino de la vida. ¿alguien conoce algún impedimento para que sigamos con el enlace?

En ese momento Draco volvió a girarse y a mirar a los invitados, encontrando de nuevo los ojos de la chica. Hermione notó su mirada, era como si le rogara que hablara, que impidiera esa mentira ¿o solo eran imaginaciones suyas? Después el rubio desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y Hermione la siguió. Encontró unos asientos más allá a Luna, que le sonrió y la saludo feliz. A su lado un chico negó con la cabeza y Draco volvió la vista en frente.

-Daphne Greengrass ¿aceptas a Draco Malfoy como tu esposo?

Hubo una pausa eterna en la que Daphne miró por última vez a su padre. Draco agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando que la chica que tenía junto a él se negara al enlace.

-acepto – dijo débilmente al final.

Un murmullo recorrió a los invitados y Hermione volvió a respirar, pero contuvo el aire de nuevo. Ahora era el turno de él.

-Draco Malfoy ¿aceptas a Daphne greengrass como tu esposa?

El chico, que seguía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apretados, miró al hombre al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Daphne, que a través del velo le suplicaba con la cara empapada en lágrimas que no lo hiciera, que se negara. Miró de nuevo al hombre y después a su madre, que le instó silenciosamente a contestar. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Iba a dar su vida, su felicidad ¿por un apellido? Se dio la vuelta completamente y miró hacia los invitados, que comenzaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos. De nuevo la miraba a ella y a la chica se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, el cual se agarró con manos temblorosas. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Hermione… - habló Draco. Los murmullos se hicieron más altos y la gente se giró en busca de la dueña de ese nombre.

Hermione, que le había estado mirando con el corazón en un puño hasta el momento, se levantó asustada de que él la estuviera llamando cuando debería estar aceptando ser un hombre casado. En cuanto se levantó, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, la cual, mirando una última vez al rubio, salió corriendo hacia el jardín, huyendo de la ceremonia y de su corazón, que quería lastimarla de nuevo.

-¡no! – gritó Draco Malfoy antes de salir corriendo de su propia boda.


	16. llámame Draco

**Bueeno, pues un fic más que llega a su fin… porque si amigos, este es el último capítulo de mi historia. Sé que he tardado mucho en acabarla y por eso no podía alargarla más, además de que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Tenía muy claro que había llegado el fin, pero no tenía palabras para escribirla. Aún así no sé si será un buen final. Solo espero no defraudaros.**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación y después de mucha espera por vuestra parte. Os dejó con el capítulo**

-Hermione… - habló Draco. Los murmullos se hicieron más altos y la gente se giró en busca de la dueña de ese nombre.

Hermione, que le había estado mirando con el corazón en un puño hasta el momento, se levantó asustada de que él la estuviera llamando cuando debería estar aceptando ser un hombre casado. En cuanto se levantó, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, la cual, mirando una última vez al rubio, salió corriendo hacia el jardín, huyendo de la ceremonia y de su corazón, que quería lastimarla de nuevo.

-¡no! – gritó Draco Malfoy antes de salir corriendo de su propia boda.

Draco llegó al jardín, había escuchado a Daphne soltar un sollozo, seguramente de alegría, a su madre gritarle que volviera y a los invitados murmurar levantándose cuando él había salido de su propia ceremonia, pero ya nada le importaba. Theo tenía razón, su madre podía ser muy dramática. Si en realidad estuviera enferma, en lugar de gritarle que volviera le habría pasado algo, y entonces él habría regresado, pero no para casarse, pues después de verla después de tanto tiempo había comprendido algo, no quería vivir sin ella, pasara lo que pasara. Porque su vida durante esos últimos años no había sido vida, solo su recuerdo le había mantenido fuerte.

Delante de él, Hermione corría agarrándose el vestido, pero lo hacía con dificultad a causa de los tacones, ella también pareció darse cuenta, porque con un movimiento ágil se deshizo de ellos y continuó corriendo descalza por las piedras del camino que llevaban a la puerta principal.

Draco se detuvo. Si tantas eran sus ansias por alejarse de él, no tenía derecho a impedírselo.

-¡corre! – escuchó decir a alguien tras él. - ¡se va a marchar!

Se giró y encontró a prácticamente todos los invitados mirándole desde la distancia. Su madre se dirigía hacia él con cara de furia. Luna, que era la que le había chillado le instaba a continuar con la mano y le sonreía y Theo le hacía un gesto afirmativo con el dedo mientras también sonreía. Eso le bastó.

-¡Hermione, espera! – y continuó corriendo. La simple orden bastó para que la castaña se detuviera.

Si… el siempre hablaba con órdenes, de forma autoritaria, pero nunca le había importado pues no lo hacía con maldad, al menos no cuando se dirigía a ella, o eso pensaba ella antes.

Ese pequeño descuido en el que se quedó quieta hizo que él la alcanzara. La cogió del brazo para darle la vuelta y cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos por fin reaccionó. Él la había dañado, un dolor del que aun no había podido recuperarse, y no iba a dejar que lo volviera a hacer. Una vez le prometió que no volvería a dejar que llorara y le mintió, no podía confiar en él de nuevo.

-¡suéltame! – gritó deshaciéndose de su mano que sujetaba con firmeza el brazo de ella.

-por favor Hermione – le suplicó – solo quiero hablar…

Sus ojos también desprendían dolor, podía verlo, y por ello sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-tengo que irme… - Hermione caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta la puerta principal, fuera de allí se desapareció sin volver la vista atrás.

Pero Draco también fue rápido. Cuando vio que se desaparecía, que la perdía de nuevo, volvió a sujetarse de su brazo, desapareciéndose con ella ¿Qué sufría una despartición? No le importaba…

Por suerte, aterrizó sobre el suelo con todo su cuerpo intacto. Estaba en una sala de estar de una espaciosa casa, todo estaba muy ordenado, seguramente allí vivía su Hermione.

-como te atreves a seguirme – a estas frases le siguió un golpe en la cabeza. Hermione le había tirado una figurita que se rompió al golpear el suelo.

-¡au! Eso ha dolido… - dijo él mirándola al fin. Ella tenía un libro en la mano y ya lo levantaba sobre su cabeza – ¡espera! Solo quiero hablar – pero Hermione no le hizo caso y le lanzó el libro. A Draco le dio tiempo a cubrirse el rostro. La castaña buscaba más objetos a su alcance mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Se acercó a ella y la rodeó por detrás con sus brazos. La chica forcejeó con él e intentó alejarle, pero él no se daba por vencido, así que, ya sin fuerzas, Hermione se dejó abrazar y acariciar con esas manos que en un tiempo le había pertenecido solo a ella. Tembló sollozando y ocultando la cara en su pecho, pro sin atreverse a tocarle aun, sus brazos colgaban a sus lados.

-te odió… - susurró Hermione entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

-te amo… - le contestó él sin más.

Hermione recuperó las fuerzas entonces y le empujó lejos de ella.

-¡eso no es cierto! – le gritó con la cara empapada - ¡ibas a casarte, por Merlín! ¡me dejaste por una mentira! No puedes imaginar las noches y noches que te lloré, el dolor en mi pecho que aún no ha desaparecido, los días perdidos sin ganas de hacer nada, solo llorar y llorar – Draco quería acercarse, pero Hermione se alejaba de él cada vez que lo intentaba. - ¡te crees que puedes tenerlo todo por ser un Malfoy!

-sabes que odio mi apellido… sabes que soy Draco ¡lo sabes! – el chico también temblaba, no sabía si de miedo o de rabia.

-tú eres un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza y lo único que te han enseñado es a dañar a las personas ¡y eso es lo que vas a hacer siempre! ¡dañarás a todos los que estén cerca de ti! – Hermione vio los ojos brillantes del chico, le estaban doliendo sus palabras y se sentía mal por ello, aunque no debía hacerlo – y no quiero volver a ser una de esas personas de nuevo… - susurró. – jamás volveré a estar con un Malfoy – terminó segura de sí misma.

-¿es tu última palabra? – el chico lo dijo con voz temblorosa, como si no la pudiera controlar. Parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar el también.

Hermione asintió.

-vete de aquí… Malfoy.

Draco se llevó la última palabra de ella cuando abandonó la casa.

"Malfoy" "Malfoy" "Malfoy" "Malfoy" "Malfoy" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No fue a dormir a su casa, se presentó en casa de Theo, donde sabía que también estaría Luna. Pero también sabía que no les importaría acogerle por una noche, como tantas otras que había necesitado huir. Theo siempre tenía un sitio para él. Sabía que no habría aguantado esos años sin él. Incluso Luna le había ayudado.

Le abrió Luna, y con solo verle se lamentó.

-lo siento Draco…

El rubio entró en la casa sin decir nada y Theo le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda.

-ya sabes dónde está tu habitación, amigo… - dijo Theo refiriéndose a la habitación de invitados que solo usaba Draco de vez en cuando.

El chico continuó sin decir nada, subió las escaleras y poco después escucharon un suave portazo.

-es tan triste… él la quiere de verdad y ahora… nunca estarán juntos – susurró Luna triste.

-no te preocupes Luna, conozco a Draco y no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sé que no se rendirá tan fácil…

Y Theo tenía razón. Al día siguiente Draco se levantó cambiado. Cuando entró en la cocina donde Luna y su novio desayunaban una leve sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro.

-creo que alguien no ha dormido esta noche… - dijo Theo divertido al ver así a su amigo – ¿qué has estado maquinando con mi almohada?

-hoy voy a hacer una pequeña visita al registro. – dijo sin más el rubio. Luna soltó una carcajada y Draco le sonrió.

-¿qué? – se preocupó Theo en cambio - ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Tu madre te matará, no tendrás derecho a la herencia, ni a tu casa, ni…

-Theo ¡cállate! – le riñó Luna – Draco va a hacer algo precioso.

El moreno se relajó. Su novia tenía razón.

-tengo mi propio dinero y lo único que necesito es a ella, no quiero nada más.

La pareja sonrió.

-ve a por ella – le animó su amigo.

-y esta vez no metas la pata – le pidió Luna.

Hermione caminaba distraída por la librería del callejón diagón. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior necesitaba tener la cabeza en otro sitio, y para eso iba a necesitar muchos libros. Aunque sabía que ni así lo conseguiría.

Suspiró resignada. Podría haberle aceptado, pero no tenía fuerzas para que volvieran a hacerle daño, por mucho que hubiera arruinado su propia boda y salido tras ella…

-siempre será Malfoy… - susurró al libro que sostenía entre las manos.

Pagó al dependiente y salió a la calle con tres pesados tomos en los brazos. Caminó un rato, ausente, pensando en si necesitaba comprar algo más o mejor regresaba a casa a lamentarse de sí misma. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona con la que tropezó, haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo. Solo consiguió sujetar uno.

Cuando miró al desconocido dejó caer también el libro que le quedaba en los brazos. Malfoy estaba de nuevo frente a ella. Al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba, el chico se agachó a recogerle los libros.

-disculpe señorita, no miraba por donde iba – dijo tendiéndole los libros a la chica.

Hermione recuperó los libros desconfiada ¿Por qué hacía como si no la conociera? ¿a que estaba jugando? ¿acaso ella se estaba equivocando y veía su cara en todas las personas? ¿se había vuelto loca?

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó dubitativa.

-se equivoca… - dijo el chico, y sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que conseguía enloquecerla, sacó un papel de su túnica y se lo entregó a Hermione.

La chica lo cogió algo mareada ¿se había equivocado? ¿acaso Malfoy tenía un doble?

Bajó su mirada al papel.

"_**nombre**__: Draco Spungen_

_**Fecha de nacimiento**__: 5 de junio de 1980_

_**Estado civil**__: soltero_

_**Varita: **__madera de espino, 25'4 cen…"_

Hermione no continuó leyendo. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta, así que procuró cerrarla. Miró a Draco que la miraba con ojos brillantes y cálidos y con una dulce sonrisa en la boca. Se había cambiado de apellido por ella, sabía que había sacrificado miles de cosas al hacerlo, y aun así lo había hecho por ella, porque ella había dicho que nunca estaría con un Malfoy.

-¿a quién voy a tener el placer de invitar a un helado?_ – _preguntó Draco ensanchando su sonrisa al ver que Hermione también sonreía abiertamente.

No podía evitarlo, la sonrisa acudía sola a su rostro y su corazón palpitaba con la idea de olvidar todo el pasado y comenzar de nuevo con el que sabía que era el hombre de su vida. El había inventado un juego, hacer como si se acabaran de conocer para empezar de nuevo. Empezar sin un apellido a rastras. Decidió aceptar su juego e intentar volver a ser feliz.

-soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. – sonrió algo avergonzada.

-encantado preciosa – él cogió su mano y la besó dulcemente – llámame Draco.

**Y hasta aquí llegó esta historia…**

**Buuu, ahora me siento triste, que tonta, si la tenía olvidad, pero aún así terminar una historia siempre me cuesta mucho, no se porque, supongo que cojo cariño a los personajes jejej**

**Espero que os haya gustado, he utilizado el apellido que JK iba a ponerle en un principio a Draco (menos mal que decidió cambiarlo, le queda mucho mejor Malfoy…). **

**Así que Draco tenía muy claro que Hermione no estaría con un Malfoy, bien, pues estaría con un Spungen, y si tenía que fingir que no la conocía y aguantar las ganas de besarle durante los meses que volvieron a "conocerse" lo hará, porque él sabe que la espera valdrá la pena, y una vez que ella le acepte de nuevo, os aseguro que él no volverá a perderla (os lo digo yo, que soy la autora de la historia jejej) y vivirán felices, y esta vez, Hermione solo llorará de alegría, porque nunca más volvió a sentir dolor.**

**Y bueno, no sé que más decir, parece que quiero alargar la historia más y más contando cosas, así que ya me callo, os doy mil gracias por haberme leído hasta el final y os dejo el turno de hablar.**

**¿os ha gustado?**

**Hasta otra…**

**CRIS**


End file.
